Nanny Bakura
by bakurasgirl
Summary: Bakura has to learn compassion. There's no better way to teach him compassion than making him care for chibi ryou . Warning: Shouenen-ai in Ch.13 and last chappie. You have been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Nanny Bakura

By: Bakurasgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, nor of anything of real value.I'm not making money off of this either.

FYI: Italics are thoughts.

# Warning: This chappie has a teeny bit of violence.Nothing too bad, though.

# Nanny Bakura

"Hikari!Where's my dinner? You better not have burned it again! " came the familiar yell from the living room.

I'm not even done doing my homework, doing HIS laundry, cleaning up, getting showered for school tomorrow and I have to cook his dinner?

Ryou thought as he stirred the white rice.The biscuits smelled done and the chicken was turning darker than he wanted.

"Bakura, can you at least get the drinks?"

"I'm not your maid, Ryou!"

Ryou quickly grabbed the glasses and put them on the table.He drained the rice and tasted the gravy.Perfect!

Ryou put the gravy on the table."Bakura! Dinner!"

The television was clicked off and heavy footsteps trudged into the kitchen.Bakura sat down scowling at Ryou."No gravy?"

"It's right there in front of you."

Ryou brought the chicken over .Ryou's thanks was a roll of Bakura's eyes."It better not be burned."

"I only burned dinner last night because you broke a plate over my head."

"That will teach you to talk back to me."Ryou sat quietly at the table and waited for Bakura to serve himself first.Ryou learned to make enough for a family of four since Bakura took the best pieces for himself.Bakura always left him the scraps if he was lucky.

Ryou hungrily scooped his rice and carrots when he sniffed."The biscuits!"

Ryou ran to the oven.The rolls were cinders."I was so hungry I forgot about them!"

His yami stood up so fast his chair crashed to the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, yami.I forgot about them!"Bakura slowly advanced to the oven as Ryou backed into the wall.

I'm in for it now!

Bakura picked up a roll and dropped it on the blackened pan.He put the rolls on another plate and took Ryou's plate.Keeping his eye on Ryou. He dumped the food Ryou placed on his plate in the trash."My dinner!"

"Correction: Your dinner is that pile of disgrace you call those rolls."

"I can't live on bread!"

"You should have thought of that earlier."Bakura grabbed his ear and pulled forcing Ryou to sit in the chair fighting tears.

"I am not leaving until you finish those things!" Bakura pointed to the rolls.

"They're burned, though."

Bakura slapped him."Eat or I will get even more angry."

Ryou ate quietly and sniffled.I should know better by now not to question him!

"Stop your sniveling or I will lose my patience further."

When Ryou was done, his stomach was fighting to keep the cinders down.

"Now clean up after dinner."

"My stomach hurts," he whispered to himself.

"Are you talking back to me again?"

"No, sir," he whispered as he proceeded to clean up dinner.Bakura ate very little of dinner, but he watched Ryou clean up the dishes waiting for Ryou to try to sneak some dinner behind his back.

Well, what you think?I already have a chapter 2, but I have to get ready to go to work tomorrow.I wrote this fic to fizzle out after a bad day.

Chapter 2: Bakura has a dream and it changes his life.


	2. Bakura's Dream

Author's Notes:I would personally like to thank on bended knee my first two reviewers ever!!! YIPPEE!You guys are so great!

Psychoangel: I know.Poor Ryou

Leilani: Thank you so much for your review!I didn't even have the story posted for five minutes before I got your review.I also left you feedback on your poems.They were very good.

O.K. Here's Ryou to give you the lowdown:

Ryou: Bakurasgirl doesn't own Yugioh, millions of dollars, or anything of value.

Warnings: This is why this story is rated pg-13.There's a little more violence in this chappie, but this is the last of the 'poor ryou' chapters.The rest will be poor Bakura chapters.–evil grin- 

Bakura's Dream

Bakura slammed the door to his rom beside Ryou's."Damned weakling," he snorted as he jumped into bed."lousy stinkin' service around here!" he yelled.Bakura laid on his right side and winced."Great!Now I hurt myself teaching that little creature not to question me."Bakura turned onto his back and crossed his wrists on his chest and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~

Bakura was standing in a dark, dim, and cold stable."What the-?Where's the light?"

Suddenly a candle was lit and he saw a small boy huddled in a corner.His clothes were torn and his hair disheveled.He stepped over to the boy and almost felt a lump in his throat.A memory…. "Boy, look at me."The boy shivered and refused to look up."look up at me!Don't make me repeat myself!"Bakura grabbed the child's wrist as he cried out.The tattoo!The child's wrist was tattooed with an ankh."This-this can't be!Bakura, look up at me!"The child raised his head to him.A black and yellow bruise covered his cheek.

"Bakura!"A man ran into the room with another candle.The boy trembled.Bakura's fists clenched.The man, dressed in white robes and gold jewelery loomed over the cringing child."Why are you here, runt?You have chores to do!"The man grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him out of the stable. 

Bakura chased the man."Stop!Drop that child!Please!"

"They can't hear you, Bakura!"a feminine voice yelled behind him.He turned and faced the woman."That creep deserves what he gets!"

"So what about Ryou?"

"My hikari? He's weak!He also deserves what he gets."

"Really?Let's see."

They found themselves in Ryou's bedroom.Ryou was sleeping with a smile on his face.

"He-He's smiling.I never see him smile."

"I wonder why.His dreams are his only refuge from you.Behold."

Bakura walked in and grabbed Ryou's hair roughly.

"Yami! Ow!"

"I'm hungry!"

"When are you going to wake up, lazy ass?"

"Sorry, yami."Bakura released him and crossed his arms.Ryou slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom, but Yami grabbed him again.

"You'll never be done at this rate!Let me help you get started."Bakura yanked him into the bathroom and yanked off his shirt leaving him only in boxers.Bakura turned on the shower and threw Ryou into the freezing water.Ryou screamed as the water's grip stung him.Bakura splashed his hikari as Ryou began to shiver.

"Y-Yami, I c-c-c-an wash my-self!"

Bakura threw him the soap and a cloth.Ryou washed quicklybefore Bakura yanked him out of the cold water.Ryou stood shivering, his legs feeling weak.Bakura threw him a towel.

"Do you see him?" the woman asked with pity.Ryou's lips were turning blue.

"He could have been late for school.He has to pull his weight around this place.

"What about you?If it weren't for him, you couldn't be free of the millennium ring.What if Ryou catches pneumonia?"

"Then he'll have to move quicker if he doesn't want to be sick."

"How can he if he can't breathe?"

"I've had enough of this!"Bakura stomped downstairs when he heard a noise in the kitchen and himself yelling at Ryou after dinner.He roamed casually into the kitchen.

"Y-Yami, I'm sorr-oof!" 

"You can't even cook!You are telling me you can't even do a woman's job (don't forget he's from ancient Egypt)?"

"My stomach hurts!"

"You are pathetic!"Another kick and Bakura's double left the room.

"It was an honest mistake, Bakura."Ryou limped to the kitchen table with his homework laid out and Bakura's laundry in the washer.Ryou had been crying and the red marks on his cheeks were testamentsto scalding with hot liquids. "He didn't deserve the pot of hot water at his face."Ryou looked at the trashcan and hid his face in his hands."look how hungry he is and you ruined his dinner!"

"He cooked it!It was ruined before I even got there!If he didn't burn dinner, he wouldn't be in pain."

"What did your master feed you when you were a slave in Egypt?"

Bakura suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth as he remembered the only food he was given."I got the scraps.I would have given my right arm for food that wasn't bone or gristle.That's why I was so thin and weak."

"How do you think Ryou felt?He goes to school, cooks for you, cleans for you, and you deprive him of what he needs to survive?"

"And what does he need?"

"Love. Compassion.He won't survive much longer without a little consideration."Bakura rubbed his thumb and index finger together.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing the world's smallest violin.When I'm done with him, I'll find another host to wear the ring."

"Are you sure you'll find someone who will take your abuse quietly?"

Bakura looked at Ryou still crying over his world history report."I can't stand cry-babies."

The woman proceeded to Ryou and put her hand on his soft, snow-white hair."You have to learn a lesson, Yami Bakura.But how to teach it to you."

"I don't learn lessons, I teach them," he said rubbing his fists together and his teeth grinding.

"Yami Bakura, I am going to teach you how to care for another person's well being, how to show compassion and even respect."

A bright light appeared blinding him for a second.Ryou was gone when he opened his eyes.Bakura looked around."Where is he?Where's Ryou?"

The woman snickered."I didn't think you cared about him.Why are you so concerned now?"

"He is my property!That's why!"

"Ryou is under my spell now."

"Spell?"

"This spell will only be removed when you learn to care for him, to feel compassion.Only when you learn this lesson will Ryou be restored to you good as new."

"Where is he?"

"If you harm him, you will cease to exist.I will personally destroy that Millenium Ring and you with it."

"You're bluffing!"The woman raised her open hand and clenched it into a fist.With a quick motion, Bakura collapsed onto the kitchen tiles holding his chest.He could feel his energy being ripped out from him.Bakura screamed loudly."You hurt him and you will pay the price with your life."

"Where is Ryou?"

Bakura woke up to a loud cry from Ryou's room.Bakura ran in and found…….

What ?What do you think he finds?I won't give it away-all I will say, though, is that Yami Bakura should never attempt going near anything electrical.He He He….


	3. Lots of Ryou cuteness! Aww

Disclaimer:I don't own anything as much as I would like to own Yugioh.Oh well, I'll take Ryou instead."Come here, cutie!" (hugs Ryou and Bakura together)

I'm posting this chappie on the same night as 2, so for those who review, don't worry, I'll thank you personally.

Where we left off: Bakura has just heard a cry from Ryou's room and is going to investigate.

[ ]= thoughts

Chibi Ryou!!!

Bakura kicked in the door.Ryou was under the covers.Bakura lifted the sheets roughly."How dare you wake me up!"What he found underneath was-you guessed it- a baby Ryou covered entirely by his oversized shirt.

"What the-?" The baby stopped crying and giggled as he looked up at Bakura."What are you laughing at?"Come back, spirit!Hello!What am I supposed to do with him?"no response.The only noise heard was the sound of traffic whizzing by.The baby threw the shirt off and crawled to the edge of the bed."Hey!" Bakura grabbed the baby."You could fall off the bed, Ryou!Don't be so clumsy!"The baby laughed, grabbed Bakura's hair, and tugged eliciting growls from the yami.Ryou waved his hands happily.

"Could you get any more annoying?"

Ryou reached for Bakura."What now?"he asked impatiently.He brought Ryou close hoping he would say something, anything to him.Instead he clutched ontoBakura's shirt and embedded his cheek into it.A smile graced Ryou's face and he closed his eyes.

"Ryou, let go!"The baby wouldn't loosen his grip.Bakura rolled his eyes and returned to his bed.Maybe this was just part of his dream-a nightmare!Ryou had fallen asleep on Bakura's chest.[What am I gonna do?Maybe I'll wake up and Ryou will be back to normal.]

Aww…..Ain't that cute?

Bakura: You are so mean to me!

Me: Quiet, you!The baby's sleeping!

Bakura:That's it! What's next?

Me: You don't want to know.Let's just say, you get help from a certain pharaoh and his Yami.

Bakura: WHAT???????!!!!!!

Readers: I have to admit, I am no fan of Anzu.At all.I was going to make her act a little funny (being the brunt ofa few of my jokes in a future chapter).Let me know if you don't mind a little Tea bashing.That chappie's already written, but I can rewrite it.It's funnier with the bashing-think glass shattering shrieks at the sight of a baby Ryou!Scary, I know.


	4. Yami Bakura vs Breakfast

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again?No I no own.

To invader mya and her yami's:Bakura is so mean now, but he will have to mend his ways eventually won't he?I mean, a baby bakura?That's the cutest thing in the world!I saw a cute little fanart of a baby bakura reaching up to someone, but I can't find that artwork now.It was so Kawaii!!!In any case, thankies for the review.I'll be sure to leave a review for one of your stories,too.It's only polite that I do so.

[]=thoughts

# The Breakfast Incident 

Bakura's dream was once again interrupted by a shrill scream, this time much closer than before.He sat up quickly forgetting Ryou was still on his chest.Chibi Ryou was crying…again."Oh for the love of Isis! Ryou, stop crying!"

Ryou squirmed and tears slid down his face."Now!" Bakura bellowed.The baby stopped and then cried even louder.Bakura covered his ears."It's only four in the morning!What do you need at this time of morning?"

Bakura put Ryou back in his room and shut the door.He crawled back to his bed and put a pillow over his head to block the crying."This is going to take a long time," he growled to himself.Ryou didn't stop crying.Bakura was turning red from fury."What? Tell me what is wrong!"[maybe if I put some food in his mouth he'll shut up]. Bakura picked up Ryou and carried him under his arms grumbling half awake down the steps.He put Ryou on the countertop in the kitchen."Let's see. Breakfast."

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!!""Fine!I'm losing my patience!" Bakura put a bowl of cereal in front of him with no milk."Eat!" "WAHHHHH-AHHH!" Bakura put a bowl of fruit in front of him."AHHH!"Ryou flung his arms still evidently upset."What do you want from me?"Ryou kicked the bowl of cereal into the sink and the bowl of fruit knocking it to the floor with a crash.The evil spirit's left eye twitched in suppressed rage.

"You are making me angry on purpose!You want me to lose my temper!"Bakura stopped and thought.[If I held him before and he shut up, maybe it will work again.]Bakura took Ryou in his arms again and his crying died to a whimper. [How am I going to live through this?]Bakura's stomach started to growl and he never ate a cold breakfast.Ryou was in no condition to cook.He watched Ryou do this from a distance and never actually cooked.

He took two eggs out of the fridge and took them to the stove.He looked at all the knobs and buttons on the stove.He wanted to cook the eggs, so he hit 'bake' on the oven.Nothing happened.He cracked the eggs and put them in a pan as he'd seen Ryou do.He knew something should be sizzling, but nothing was happening.He pushed and turned all the knobs until he hit the timer."I guess it goes on two for two eggs.Stupid modern contraptions."

Two seconds passed and the timer beeped sending Ryou crying again as Bakura hit the timer button again."Oh shut up, Ryou.How do you work this thing?"Bakura kicked it."Lousy contraption. Stupid modern conveniences!" Bakura just grabbed a piece of fruit which had not dropped on the floor.Ryou whimpered on the countertop."If I don't stop him from crying, I'm going to knock myself out.I know!His good-for-nothing buddies will help me!That blasted pharaoh will know what to do!Let's get dressed."

Bakura chased Chibi Ryou around the upstairs trying to clothe him.Ryou would throw off any piece of clothing Bakura put him in.When Bakura was all done, he found Ryou running through the upstairs again sans clothing."Ryou, stop acting like a brat!"The child laughed as Bakura announced his frustration with every profanity imaginable.Even with ryou dressed in his smallest shirt, the shirt hung like a blanket over him.Chibi Ryou nestled into his favorite silk green shirt.Bakura insisted on carrying him under his arms, his feet and arms dangling down loosely.As Bakura walked, Chibi Ryou played with his dangling feet and squealing with pleasure occasionally hitting Bakura in the process.[The sooner I get to Yugi's the better.] 

I hope you guys are liking this.One more chapter before possible Tea bashing.Let me know if you care or not.I'd rather do it just for fun.Anyway, bakura, tell them what's next.

Bakura:……….*glare*

Me: Aww, come on.

Bakura:………..*glare*

Me: What about for a wowwypop?

Bakura:…….I'm in my dark place.Go away.

Me: Never mind him.I guess I have to put a certain Chibi Yami to bed.Next Chappie: Yami Yugi reveals his feminine side.He would make a great mommy!!!He He He He.

Yami Yugi:……..*glare*

I have to work on my master's thesis over the weekend, but I will definitely try to update.Thanks to all of my glorious reviewers!!You shall be amply rewarded…with wowwypops!


	5. Yami Yugi Reveals His Feminine Side!

O.K.!!I just want to say that I love my reviewers!You guys are such a pick me up!In any case, if you noticed I have officially worked out the problems with the html.So now the text is readable for a change!!! YEAH!!!

Disclaimer:Look at the other chappies.I have review responses to do.

invader mya and her yami's : I'm honored to have a faithful reviewer like yourself!I'm glad you like the story.

neko oni: I hope this makes it easier for you to read.I'm new to this whole submitting thing.

Yami Bakura Kia: Thank you so much for the Kawaii pic!!!I really loved it.Awww…..Baby Ryou.I really appreciate it.

Slivermist15: Cool.Glad you like both Tea Bashing and my fic.Both mean much to me-Anzu bashers unite (although everyone is entitled to their own opinion otherwise).

Crystal dragon:Teehee.Cool.Enjoy the fic!

Sarina fannel: I tried to update as often as possible since my master's thesis consumes my weekends.You'll like what I do to poor Bakura and Yami I hope.

Midori:Bakura will learn to fear me!!!MWAHAHAHA!No-I love Bakura-chan, too.

Psychoangel:Up in the right hand corner, click on the menu button then click on ad blocker.When the screen comes up, click 'click here'.That will remove any popups from ff.net for 5 days!!!It's an invaluable feature, especially since those ******* popups can freeze your PC.I hope this helps.

Yami Tsuki: I should have made this clear before, sorry for confusion.When Ryou is alone with Yami Bakura, I had him call him Yami since Yami Yugi ain't around.Now that he is going to be around, I will keep calling him Bakura.Glad you like the fic.I'll remember this in the future.

Bakura:Are you done yet?

Me:…….No.(hugs bakura in a tight hug)

Just a Note:Yami yugi is going to be called Yami.Yami Bakura is Bakura.

Yami Yugi Reveals his Feminine Side!!!

Bakura banged on the door of the Game Shop.If the pharoah was so high and mighty, he would be able to stop this spell, curse, or whatever.Bakura growled deep in his throat and banged louder.

"Pharoah!Open the door!Emergency!"Bakura didn't like to be kept waiting.That earned Ryou a beating every time.Now….all that annoyed him was Ryou trying to grab onto his shirt.With a sigh of relief, Yugi opened the door and rubbed his eyes."What is it, Ryou?It's seven in the morning. We don't open for another two hours."

Bakura brushed past him knocking into the Ra-forsaken Pharoah."Watch it!" he threatened.

"Tomb Robber!"

"Bakura!"

Both of them looked at the baby under Bakura's arm swinging its arms and legs giggling again. Bakura shoved the baby into Yami's arms andheaded for the stairs.

"And just what do you want me to do with this, tomb robber?"Ryou gripped onto Yami's buckles and touching Yami's face.

"I dunno.Stick it on the shelves and sell it for all I care!I'm going to bed."

"Where's your Millennium Ring?"

"I forgot it.Happy?"Ryou watched Bakura leave and he began to whimper again.Bakura heard this and turned around quickly."Ryou, you don't change!All you do is cry!I'm not falling for it!"

"RYOU??!!!"Yugi and Yami saw Ryou reach for Bakura.Yami handed the chibi to Yugi."What did you do to him, you thief?"

"For once, nothing.This ain't my doing."

Ryou grabbed Yugi's Dark Magician pajamas and started knawing at the material.

"I need to talk to Bakura, aibou." 

"He's hungry anyway.He's going to ruin my favorite pajamas if he chews on it any harder.

"Why didn't he tell me he was hungry?"

"He hasn't said a word since you came in.maybe he can't speak." Yugi took Ryou to the kitchen. 

Yami and Bakura glared at each other in a staring match.Yami folded his arms impatiently.Bakura clenched his fists.Obviously, Yami was suspicious and didn't believe Bakura at all."If you have something to say, pharaoh, then say it.I'm tired AND cranky."

"I don't know what you did to him, but you won't get away with this."

"What are you going to do?Send me to the Shadow Realm?OHHHH, I 'm so scared."

"WAHHHH!"came from the kitchen again.

"He may not speak, but he knows that word really well," Bakura whispered heading up the stairs.

Yami joined Yugi in the kitchen.Ryou was sitting in Yugi's arms gripping onto his shirt.

"So what do you think happened, Yami?"

"Hard to say."

"What do we feed him? We don't have formula."

Yami pulled out the milk from the fridge."This is all I can think of."Yami heated the liquid in a pot, but they had no bottles.Yami ran upstairs to the bathroom and got an eyedropper.(If anybody comes up with another idea for this, let me know.)he returned to the kitchen and sterilized it boiling it in water and then cooling it off with cold water.When the milk was done, Yami fed Ryou the milk through the dropper.Ryou ate quickly and began to whine again.Yami held Ryou and patted his back."What's wrong, Ryou?"A small burp was heard over Yami's shoulder.Ryou laid his head and Yami's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and fell asleep.

Yugi began to chuckle.Yami paced the room still contemplating Ryou's predicament."What, aibou?"

"You know, Yami, you'd make a great mommy."Yugi busted out in laughter at Yami's expense.Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny, aibou.Now can you get me a blanket?He's shivering a little bit."

Yugi spread the purple throwblanket on the table.Yami supported Ryou's head as Yugi wrapped him like a little mummy."So what kind of magic could do this?"

Yami picked up the baby again as it began to suck its thumb as Yami rocked him.

A knock on the door didn't bother Ryou, but did startle Yugi.If Bakura was woken up, all heck would break loose in the house.

"Hey, Yug!Open up, man!"Joey called to him….then they heard the scariest noise in the world which seemed to have come from the lips of pure evil.

"Hey, Yugi!Can my bestest friendliest friend open the door!I wrote another poem on friendship!" The shrill voice of Anzu echoed through the neighborhood. Ryou buried his face deeper on Yami's jacket, but remained completely oblivious to the evil standing outside the door (**not Joey.I love Joey**).

"Hide Ryou, Yami!"

"Where?The cabinets?We just got him to sleep."

Yugi opened the door and saw Joey and…..yes, I know, Anzu.

Yami:WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???

Me: …..

Yami: I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM FOR THIS!!!

Me:Oh yeah?I'll send Anzu after you!!!Ha Ha.

Yami: ………I'll be good.

Next Chappie: Darkness Approaches…I mean Anzu.


	6. Darkness ApproachesI mean, Anzu

Wow!You guys have given me so much support, I'm going to give you what you want like the Anzu haters you are!I apologize to all of those who like Anzu.You are entitled to your own feelings.I'm going to get to the fic ASAP.First, responses to reviewers!

Invader Mya and Her Yami's:What can I say?I'm so glad you keep coming back for more!Welcome back!!!

Sakura:Kill Tea in my next story or chapter?Sounds good, but for all Anzu haters everywhere, who would mourn?I could make it really sappy.Any suggestions are welcome.

Yami Bakura Kia:Oh will you be surprised!!!!Yes, she is rather evil.Wait until you see what I do to her!I died laughing writing this at work during my break.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi:I want to join Anzu haters anonymous.I think that is a really good idea!I wonder if there's a site on the net for it.Probably.I think so.

Silverdragon:You can have your choice of wowwypops.I like the cherry or grape.Yummy.As far as the Anzu bashing goes, it will be painful.Painful for us to stop laughing and for poor Ryou.

Ryou:Did you say my name, bakurasgirl?

Me: I wuv you, Ryou! (Hugs Ryou)

Ryou:Aren't you Bakurasgirl, though?

Bakura:I'm Number One!I'm Number One!I'm Number One! I'm Number One!

//…..//- Yami's thoughts

ALL CAPS IS SCREAMING !!

Warning: Anzu is sickeningly sweet, so if you are not diabetic before reading this, you will be after.

Darkness Approaches….I mean Anzu

"hey, Yug, Whatcha doin' today?Arcade?Movies? Smorgasbord?"

"It's 9am, Joey.Why a smorgasbord?"

"I dunno.Just an idea."Joey heard a chair slide in the kitchen."Yami!That you?"

//Crud.//"Hi, Joey."

Anzu ran inside looking at the broom in corner."Yugi, did you sweep the floor yet?Aren't you opened?"

Yugi yawnedand tried to block her way to the kitchen.If she woke Ryou, Bakura would not think twice about sending her to the Shadow Realm (as ifthatwould be a bad thing?)

"I was actually woken out of a dead sleep by-."

"I thought of something!" (There's miracle in and of itself!)Anzu said suddenly looking at the broom in the corner.Everyone held their breath.Maybe something intelligent might come out of it for a change.Boy would they be disappointed!

"Friendship is like a broom.Without a broom, the floor could not get clean, so they need each other!!! YEAH, FRIENDSHIP!!!"

Yugi:0_0

Yami:(from inside the kitchen)……….not again.

"Woudn't having a broom predetermine the existence of a floor?"Yugi said trying to confuse her.Suffice it to say, it worked. Anzu stopped.Her face gave an expression of brain implosion (her brain collapsed on itself because it was too much for her).

**Don't worry, dear reader.I don't understand it either.Just go with me on this one.**

Anzu:…….

Joey: "…..my brain hurts.Time to eat!"joey ran into the kitchen before Yugi could grab his shirt.Anzu remained blankly staring at the wall still trying to process the word "broom" in Yugi's sentence.Joey went right to the fridge without seeing Yami.Yami tried to cover Ryou's hair with the blanket.

"Don't finish all the chips this time," Yugi chided.

"Leave me some, too, Joey," Yami grumbled.Yami was very protective of his chips….especially his Cheddar and Sour cream (My favorite!MMM….Ruffles Ridges).

"Yeah, yeah."Joey spread a large sandwhich over the table and a bag of Yugi's Hot BBQ chips.

"What happened to breakfast?"

"I dunno."Joey looked at Yami with a small object in his arms."Yami, what 'cha got there?"

"A doll!" Yugi said too quickly.

"What?!"Yami retorted.

"Don't point it out to Yami.He's sensitive."

"I haven't played with dolls in five thousand year!"

Yugi and Joey look at Yami wide-eyed suppressing laughter.

"I mean ever!I never played with dolls!"

A moment later, Yugi and Joey were laughing hysterically."Quiet down there!" bellowed a voice from upstairs."Some spirits are trying to sleep!"

Joey stopped cold."What's Bakura doing here?"

"N-Nothing.Why?"

Ryou began to shift in Yami's arms.Yami left the table to get a glass of water when the blanket covering Ryou's head fell off.Yami froze.

"That doll looks so real, Yami!"Yami turned around as Ryou started to whimper again. 

Yugi went to Yami at the countertop. "What's wrong with him?"Yami felt Ryou's forehead.It was a little warm which could have been attributed to the blankets.

Yami also remembered one time when Bakura had beaten up Ryou so badly he had a fever for a week as a result.There were no signs of mistreatment on Ryou, but Yami didn't trust the tomb robber. 

Joey abandoned his breakfast to join Yami and Yugi."Hey, that little squirt looks just like Ryou."

"Well, Joey, it is Ryou."

"WHA-?"

Yugi explained Bakura's hasty entrance and even hastier retreat."I'm surprised Bakura didn't just abandon him."

"He may be sick, though.Bakura said he has done nothing but cry since he came in and he won't let me go.We may have to take him to a doctor."

Joey looked surprised. "What are we going to tell him, Yug?That his evil spirit brought him here this morning mysteriously changed into a baby?We'll look life a bunch of loonies!"

"We have to put him to bed somewhere."Yami clutched Ryou to his shoulder when…..Anzu entered. 

If her chin could have dropped to the floor it would have.Her eyes went wide and she clutched her hands together.In her own glass-shattering voice, she squeeled, "OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!IT'SABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYY!"Yami was tackled by Anzu who grabbed Ryou and rubbed him against her face. (Now chibi Ryou needs a bath!)"OHMYGODHE'SSOOOOOOCUTE!WHEREDIDHECOMEFROM?WHO'SACUTIE-PIE!THAT'SRIGHT!YOU ARE!WHOSE-A-WOOSIE-WOO-WOO!"Anzu threw Ryou into the air causing him to try to curl up into a protective ball."UPSIE-DAISY!"Anzu threw Ryou again and he began to cry (can you blame him?)

"Anzu!" Yugi chided."We just got him to sleep!"Loud footsteps could be heard running down the steps.Bakura ran into the room as he saw Ryou being mistreated by the raging psychopath, I mean Anzu.Yami grabbed Ryou who arched himself into Yami's buckled chest.

Bakura clenched his fists."I was having the best dream of my afterlife and-you!"

"Why didn't you tell me Ryou was turned into a CUTSIE-WOOTSIE WITTLE BABY?"

"THAT'S IT! OFF TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU!" 

"No, Bakura, you can't!" Yugi protested

"Why not?"

"Then we can't bash Anzu anymore!!!!!!"

Bakura stopped, but his hand and his eye were twitching. 

"Yeah, Bakura.It's not nice to send people to the shadow realm!It's not very friendly!Friendship is a warm and fuzzy feeling you get in your little tum-tum (in english, stomach), like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's morning."

Bakura's vein throbbed in his head like everyone else in the room.That little voice that says "Kill" was overpowering in everyone's minds.Anzu ran to Yami and wrapped her arms around Yami and Ryou eliciting a scream from both man and child.She grabbed Ryou again and cuddled him tightly."Friendship is like Ryou!Soft, cuddly, and sugary sweet!"Bakura twitched furiously at the girl.Bakura actually pitied Ryou for being in his position now.Yami pulled Ryou away and calmly brushed past a fuming Bakura followed by Yugi and Joey.

Bakura grabbed her arms as she tried to sneak by."You know, I saw a puppy outside.I wonder if it was yours.Go outside and see for yourself."

"A PUPPPYYYYYYYYYYY?!"Anzu ran outside faster than humanly possible."WHERE ARE YOU PUPPPYYYYYYYYYYY?!"Bakura locked the front door.Everyone sighed in relief.Bakura collapsed in front of the door barricading it with his own (hot) body (oops….didn't mean to type that.)


	7. Say it, Bakura, Say It!

Well, here's Bakura to tell all you fans how I feel about your wonderful reviews.  *pokes Bakura with stick *  

Bakura:  Bakurasgirl loves you all.  Happy, Bakurasgirl?  There, I said it.  I said l-…l-…I can't say that word again!  I'm EVIL!!!

Me: You sure are, baby!!

Ryou:  Here are Bakurasgirl's review responses in all their glory!

Invader Mya and her yamis: Aww, did Bakura change you into a chibi?  I'll have to talk to him about that.

Chimera: Yes, Anzu is pure evil.  I fully agree.

Crystaldragon98: I feel sorry for Ryou, too, when she throws him.  I mean, the kid's not feeling well and her voice can give anyone a banging headache.  Unfortunately, he will keep having contact with her.  The story's not the same without Anzu bashing.

Firefaerie: Well, welcome back, Psychoangel.  I hope you fixed the problem with ad blocker.  I wouldn't mind if Yami was my sis's babysitter as well, but try to have patience with her. I know it's hard.  

Bakura: What are you, a psychiatrist?  

Me: I can't help it if I want to help people out. Got a problem with that, Yami Bakura?

Bakura: Now you're sounding like Anzu.  

Me: …..*glare *Go to your soul room before I get angry.

Bakura:  ……I'll be good.

Neko Oni: Aww..a bouncing chibi Ryou.  Ryou will lighten up in the fic.  I promise.  

Shadowfire: I read and reviewed the story you recommended.  It was very good.  Please continue.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: I already had all these chappies written before I began to post it.  Now I actually start to have to write these chappies.  I write them during my break and on the train to work, so I do have time to write.

Ryou: Yugioh is not property of Bakurasgirl, but she belongs to my heart.  

Bakura:  But she's Bakurasgirl, not Ryousgirl.

Ryou:  You would never say something like that.

Bakura:….Not in this fic.

Say it, Bakura!!! Say it!!! 

       Yugi sat beside his Yami.  Ryou was awake on Yami's lap leaning over watching Bakura intently.  Joey looked outside the window after he returned from the bathroom. 

"I  don't see a dog," Joey said.

"It was the only way to get her out of here…and to stop me from increasing the rating of this story for a terrible beating."

Joey walked to Yami and looked at Ryou.

"He don't look too good."

"Of course not, you idiot, Anzu just threw him into the air like a doll!" Bakura said standing against the door.  Anzu's shrill calls to the imaginary puppy continued outside sending car alarms off and dogs howling.

"I'm not an idiot!"  

"He's just tired," Yami  said moving his jacket over so Ryou didn't have to sleep on his buckled shirt.  "Let him sleep.  Anzu can wake the dead, though."  

"HE'S TIRED?!  He has no right to be!  He woke me up crying!  Screaming!  Twice!  He refused to eat the breakfast I gave him!"

"What did you feed him?" Joey asked behind Bakura.

"Cereal.  Fruit."

"He can't chew, genius," Yami grumbled covering Ryou as he trembled from Bakura's voice.  

"So are you going to tell us what happened, tomb robber?"

"How should I know?  I saw a woman in my dream and she tried to convince me to be loving and comp- compass-.  I can't say that word!  She cast a spell on him and I have had nothing but trouble with that mewling, laughing, annoying brat!"

The group looked at Ryou on Yami's lap with his eyes half closed and his right arm hanging at Yami's side.  The group looked back at Bakura suspiciously.

"Well, he was annoying this morning."

"Did she say how to cure him?"

Bakura heaved a sigh and glanced at the floor.  He had to say it and he hated that word with every fiber of his being.  "There's only one way to cure him.  I have to be n-…n-…nice to him.  I have to learn to be com-pas..I can't say it!" Bakura stomped in his own childish tantrum.  "I have to be nice to him.  I have to learn compassion."

The group looked at Bakura and in unison broke out into hysterical laughter.  Yami was desperately trying to curb his desire to die laughing.

"STOP!  I am not to be laughed at!"  The group laughed harder.  "I am the evil spirit of the ring!!!  I demand respect!  I demand dignity!"

Yami covered his mouth to stop from screaming in laughter, tears streaming down his eyes.  Yugi and Joey were turning red.

"A pretty thing like you can have whatever she wants!" Yugi said practically incoherent.  Joey gradually stopped gasping for breath.  

"You have much to learn about being nice, Tomb Robber," Yami said rubbing his tears away.  The group fell silent.

"If Ryou can be cured only when Bakura learns how to be nice, he'll be an adult by then," Joey said giggling again.

"Very funny, Wheeler.  Don't you have a fridge to raid?"  Bakura turned to Joey.  \

"Watch it, you!"

"You want a piece of me?"  Bakura said putting up his fists.

"You want to learn compassion?  I'll teach you a lesson, but you won't like it!"  Joey sprang at Bakura sending them into a wrestling match.  Yugi winced as Joey punched Bakura's jaw sending him back.  Yami closed his eyes when Bakura punched him in the gut.

"Hey, you two!  Knock it off!  Don't fight in the store!  Take it outside!"  Bakura released Joey who punched his arm.  They opened the door and Anzu ran in again.  NOOOOOO!!!!!

Joey and Bakura pushed her out. 

 Yami Yugi stood up and walked to Bakura glaring at him again in impatience.  Bakura had a lot to learn.  This was not going to be easy, either.  "Well, Bakura.  You got yourself into this mess."  Yami offered Bakura the bundle in his arms.  "You handle it." 

Bakura glared angrily at Yami.  Ryou was awake again from the commotion and looked at Bakura with his large puppy dog chocolate brown eyes.  Bakura folded his arms.  Yami continued to hold Ryou.  Ryou leaned forward in Yami's hands and reached out for Bakura.  When Bakura did not move, Ryou flexed his fingers trying to grab onto Bakura's shirt.

Bakura took Ryou under his arm again.  Yami rolled his eyes and made Bakura hold Ryou in his arms.  Ryou nestled into Bakura's chest again.  Ryou smiled at Bakura using his hand to playfully slap Bakura's face.  "What?  What makes you think I can take care of him?"

"Yami, is that really a good idea?  What if Bakura hits Ryou?"  Joey said looking at Bakura suspiciously.

"Yes, Yami," Yugi said standing up. "What if Bakura hurts him?  You said yourself Ryou may be sick."

For an instant, Bakura's narrowed eyes stopped their anger.  Was it true?  Was Ryou sick?  He remembered his dream.  _Bakura turned on the shower and threw Ryou into the freezing water.  Ryou screamed as the water's grip stung him.  Bakura splashed his hikari as Ryou began to shiver. _In the water, Ryou's body twisted and contortedin pain.  Bakura remembered how badly Ryou shivered.  His lips were blue.  Ryou's screams of agony filled his ears.  That certainly would have made him ill.

"We'll have to call Ryou's doctor to get an appointment."  Yugi and Yami kept Ryou's doctor's number on hand seeing as they needed to have it for emergencies, especially after Bakura's beatings.   

"I never said we wouldn't help, aibou.  We will show him how to take care of Ryou until this spell is lifted."

"Why can't you do it, pharaoh?"  Bakura growled.

"If we do this for you, you will never learn your lesson and Ryou will remain this way.  You are his parent now."

Bakura looked down at Ryou who smiled up at him playing with Bakura's white hair draped over his shoulders.  

"But, Yami, you looked so cute with Ryou!"  Yugi chuckled.  Yami shook his head and crossed his arms.  

"I am not changing him, aibou.  I absolutely refuse."  Yami's eyes narrowed as he turned to Bakura again.  "But I will make certain that you do nothing to hurt him.  If I see one bruise on him or one red mark caused by your angry hands, you will have to contend with me!"

Bakura growled as Yami regained his chair.  The room was silent for a moment.  How dare that pharaoh threaten him!  He had no idea who he was dealing with! 

Yugi broke the silence. "Well, he can't stay in those clothes.  He needs new ones."  Yugi ran to duel monsters shirts his grandpa had for sale.  His grandpa thought it would be great revenue for the store to order children's shirts and outfits with duel monsters.  Yugi found a small blue shirt with the Change of Heart, Ryou's favorite card, and showed it to Bakura.  "It's our extra small Change of Heart shirt!"  Joey ran to the hat rack and found a blue hat with "It's Time to Duel!"  written in black.  Joey put it on Ryou's head and laughed.  Ryou brought his hands up and gripped the hat.  Chibi Ryou laughed and clapped his hands squealing happily.

"See?  He likes it," Joey said patting the chibi's head.

"What about pants?"

"There is a store around the corner that sells baby stuff.  I have something he can borrow in the meantime. I'll also call Ryou's doctor."  Yugi ran upstairs and returned with a small pair of pants.  "These were mine as a kid, but they'll have to do for now.  I wish I had something else.  He has an appointment tonight.  (I know that never happens at my doctor's, but I want to get on with the plot).  We'll have to get money on the way, too."

Anzu…NOOO!!…burst into the room again and saw Bakura with Ryou.  Yes, readers, chibis can sense evil.  "Did you say shopping?  I want to go shopping!  What a friendly activity!  I would loooooooovvvve to go shopping with my bestest buddies and the CUTSIE-WOOTSIE-WOO-WOO HONEY!"  To everyone's horror, Anzu was singing her Friendship song. "Friendship…Friendship…Just the perfect blendship…."  Anzu reached for Ryou, but Bakura turned and growled at her.

"Fine.  We can go shopping," Bakura sounded really annoyed.  "But you keep that brat in line, Yugi, and I don't mean Ryou."

Anzu:  I'M SO GLAD I'M IN THIS!  EVERYBODY LOVES ME!  YEAH, FRIENDSHIP!!!!

Bakura:….

Ryou:…..

Me:……

Readers:…….

Bakura: …….…*banishes her to Shadow Realm *  

Malik:  ………………..*screams from the shadow realm * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:  Readers, help me!!!  The next chappie is Anzu going shopping with us!!!!  Ra, help me and give me strength!!


	8. Ryou is Missing!

Ryou has something he wants to say.  Go on…

Ryou: Ahem. Bakurasgirl doesn't own Yugioh.  She does own these wonderful reviews from loyal readers like you. * hugs reviewers*

Bakura: Why do you hug them?

Ryou: Because I wanna.  

Sarina Fannel: I'm glad you like it!  I add to my fics on a regular basis.  My masters thesis was actually put on the back burner this weekend for this fic.  I got a tummyache.

Yami Bakura Kia: I'll have to remember that manhole thing.  Actually, that's a good idea!  Yes, your request is my command in chapter 9!

Random Rockstar: Welcome to my hall of reviews!  I love the thought at the end of your review.  So deep.  Such great reviews like that keep me going.  I'm glad some people like my stuff!!!

Invader Mya: welcome back to normal.  Bakura in the corner for being bad, He He He.  

Yami tsuki Tenshi: True, he could just pretend to return, but he really has to learn his lesson, otherwise Ryou will not return to normal.  I think after whatever Ryou goes through, he will change.  We at least have to be optimistic.  If he does not mean to change, neither will Ryou.

There we go!!  A hug from Ryou to all my wonderful readers and glorious reviewers!  I'll have to work on getting Bakura to hug next.

Bakura: …….

//…..//- Bakura's thoughts

Ryou is Missing?!

                Anzu skipped along singing annoyingly.  "I love friendship, I love bunnies, I love dollies…"

Bakura growled mentally swearing in ancient Egyptian.  Joey held his ears closed afraid they would bleed from the horrible singing.  Yami and Yugi conversed mentally trying to ignore her.  Ryou watched the people passing by and waved to them with smiles.  A few women came up to Bakura to see the chibi white-haired angel.  Ryou giggled as they pinched his nose and kissed him.  Bakura felt himself tense when anyone picked him up or went close to him. 

//Am I actually becoming protective of him?  If anything happens to him, I'll cease to exist.//  Bakura took Ryou into his arms when he became too nervous.  When Yami held Ryou, he didn't mind.  He knew Yami would never hurt Ryou.  Yami and he always would fight after Ryou would run to the Game Shop for refuge after his beatings…when he could escape.  Maybe that is why he wasn't so jumpy.  Ryou was protected.  

Anzu squealed at every baby, dog, bug, tree.  You name it, she compared it to friendship.  "freidnship is like a warm day!"

"Anzu, please be quiet!"  Bakura said losing his temper again.

"Can I hold the cutsie baby, Bakura?"

"No.  He's mine."

They took money out of the bank and entered the store.  Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs and ran to a rack and brought out a pink dress with white lace and a yellow duck on the front.

Everyone: 0_0

"This may be a shock to you, but Ryou is a boy," Yami said.

"I am not dressing my Hikari in a dress," Bakura clutched onto the baby tightly as he looked at the flock of strangers in the store.  This was the longest time Bakura had been out of the Millenium Ring.  The modern world was crowded and he saw each stranger as a potential threat to Ryou.  Yami was strangely calm around his aibou.  Nevertheless, Ryou laughed and waved his arms.  

Yugi and Joey went to look for baby formula.  "So, Yugi, do you think Ryou will return to normal soon?"

A scream from the other end of the store.  "Knock it off, you annoying little creaton!"  Ryou's cry was heard instantly.

"I don't know, Joey.  Bakura's not trying too hard to curb his temper."  Yugi and Joey looked at the variety.  "Let's get something with carrots or strawberries.  Remember when we went out for shakes?"  Joey smiled.  Ryou ate an entire shake by himself.  

"Yeah.  I'm surprised the guy could hold in so much liquid."  Joey and Yugi sighed. "I hope he gets better soon."

Anzu disappeared to annoy Yami and Bakura in the clothing department.  Yami held up a pair of black pants to Ryou's waist.  "He's skinny as a rail, tomb robber!"

"Well, he doesn't eat too much," Bakura said nervously remembering the dinner from the day before. //Because of you.// a voice nagged in the back of his head.  Bakura closed his eyes to block out the voice.  Anzu caught up with them and returned with frilly, lacy booties (little booties!).  "Ryou would look so cute in these, Bakura!"

"Ryou is a boy!"  Bakura held up Ryou into the air in front of him.  Ryou's legs dangled and laughed waving his arms bouncing in mid-air. 

Anzu quickly grabbed Ryou and ran.

"RYOU!"  Bakura yelled trying to grab Ryou.  The aisles were so cluttered, Yami and Bakura couldn't react quickly enough.  "Anzu!  Come back with my Hikari!"

Anzu had disappeared.  Yami and Bakura ran into the aisles waiting to hear Ryou's cry…Nothing came.  Bakura's fist clenched and actually began to tremble.  "Pharoah, I'll look in toys.  You got Yugi and Joey.  Please find him, Yami."  Bakura ran away.

Was Bakura actually changing?  Bakura sounded concerned, even afraid.  Yami found Yugi and Joey arguing over applesauce and carrot puree.  Yami looked shaken.

"Anzu has Ryou."

"So, why the update?"

"Anzu has disappeared….and Ryou with her."

Bakura: If she hurts my Hikari, I will kick her butt!

Ryou: I'm right here!

Me: There you are!  Both of my favorite boys!  * hugs both of them almost too tightly *  

Next Chappie:  Will they find Ryou in the clutches of the evil Anzu?

Ryou: I'm right here!  

Me:  Let's all hug Ryou!


	9. Little Boy Found!

Chibi Ryou: So many people love me!!!  Aww….I love my fans!!  Don't worry!  Bakurasgirl will let nothing bad happen to me!

Bakura: She did make Anzu kidnap you.

Chibi Ryou: I can't stay mad at her.  

Chibi Yugi: Bakurasgirl doesn't own us at all.  If she did, we'd be in deep trouble.

//…..//- Bakura's thoughts

ALL CAPS IS SCREAMING!

[Author's comments]

Little Boy Found

                Bakura's heart sped like a race horse as she called for Ryou.  He was not just with a normal person, he was with Anzu.  That made things much worse!  For the first time since Ryou was changed into a chibi, Bakura wanted to hear Ryou's cry.  "Hikari!!"  When silence answered, his lip trembled and his knees quaked.  Ryou was gone.  "Ryou!  Please answer me," he whispered to himself.

Yami, Yugi, and Joey searched the store.  They even checked at the "cute" departments Anzu would go since Anzu kept trying to make Ryou into a girl.

  They found Bakura in the doll area on his knees holding his hair in his fists tugging it in frustration.  "I can't find Ryou!  It's all my fault!  If Ryou gets hurt, I couldn't forgive myself!"

"So you do care about him, right?" Yugi suggested.

"I don't want to be destroyed!  It's not that I care!"  //Don't you?//  There was that annoying little voice in the back of his head.    "That is why we must find him!"  

They alerted the store detectives who found neither the "idiot", as Bakura called her, nor the baby.  They did see the surveillance tape of Anzu leaving the store clutching Ryou so tightly, he couldn't even let out a scream, his arms flailing wildly, legs kicking.

"She left with him?" Joey exclaimed.  The group looked at Bakura, his veins throbbing with suppressed fury. "Let's pay for this junk and get out of here," he growled  almost at a whisper.  After paying for three pairs of pants and twelve bottles of baby food (I guess it would be called "chibi-chow!"), they left the store.

Bakura looked around frantically at the crowds. 

"She couldn't have gone far, tomb rob-," Yami started before Bakura cut him off short and stepped face to face with the pharaoh.    

"My name is Bakura!!  Not tomb robber!  Not thief!  Not soul-stealer!  Not miscreant!  Not slave!  Bakura!  BAAAAKUUUURAAAAA!!!!!"

The group stood shocked.  Bakura finally lost it.  At least he didn't banish the entire security staff of the store to the shadow realm.  That would have probably been a bad thing toward his step to recovery.

"My Hikari is somewhere with that crazy woman!  He's probably scared out of his mind!  Every minute we fight, we are wasting time finding that little [insert naughty word here]!"  Bakura backed away from Yami still completely stunned at the naughty word used by Bakura.  As furious as he was at Bakura for talking to him like he did, Bakura had every right.  "Right.  Joey, you take the ice cream shop.  Yami, you go to the  

doll shop."

"I DON'T PLAY WITH DOLLS!"

"I never said you did.  Yugi, come with me to the park."

"Why?"

"Because I have to make sure I don't kill Anzu despite the fact all of us and the readers want it so badly.  We'll meet here in an hour.  Check everywhere, but start in your assigned places."

"Why do I have to check the doll shop?"

"I thought you liked dolls, Yami," Joey giggled again.

"Joey Wheeler, I'm going to-."

"Stop it!  Because we have to check all the sickeningly sweet places she would go."  The group split up.  Bakura ran quickly.  "If Ryou gets hurt, I don't know what I'd do."

"Why can't you admit that?  Ryou will return to you and this mess will all be over."  

"I can't Yugi," Bakura stopped.  "When I beat up Ryou, it was because he was weak.  If I said I care, I'm no better than him."

"That won't make you seem weak, Bakura."

"I won't do it.  I can't admit that.  He is all I hate in my life.  He is what I could have been.  Not weak, but….normal.  A life of solitude and abuse left me what I am today.  I could have had friends, a family.  But my village was burned down by the Egyptian army."  Bakura covered his face.  "They killed my friends.  They slaughtered my family.  I had nothing left but myself to depend on.  But Ryou has you, Yami, and Joey.  I never had that and I was too afraid to give myself a chance at friendship.  I can't admit my weaknesses, so I try to beat them out of others….Ryou.  That is why I have to find him and why it isn't easy for me to admit that I am wrong."  Bakura sped away again.

"Maybe Yami is being too hard on him," Yugi thought. 

Bakura and Yugi arrived at the park.  The crowds in the park added to Bakura's sense of panic.  He saw other babies there, but not one with white hair.

"OHHHH!!!!  LOOKIE!!! A SQUIRREL!!!!!  COME HERE, MISTER SQUIRREL!!!"

"RYOU!!!!" Bakura bolted in the direction of the shrieking voice belonging to the demon (sorry, that's an insult to demons).  Ryou was lying on the ground under the shade whimpering.  When he saw Bakura he reached up to him.  Bakura took the chibi in his arms and hugged him.  The baby wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and cried.  Anzu returned being pushed by Yugi.  Bakura could feel Ryou's hot head buried against his neck as the girl was drawn closer to Bakura.

"Bakura!!! You found Ryou!!"  Anzu smiled blankly as if her little brain had stopped working, not that it was even functional in the first place.  Bakura rocked Ryou to calm him from being in the clutches of the devil-woman.  "Shhh…quiet down, Ryou."

"Why did you take him away from us at the store, Anzu?"  Yugi asked her angrily.

"We had a tea party with the squirrels."

"You did what?"

"He could have gotten rabies, you dolt!"  Bakura almost screamed at her, but he tried to quell his temper with the baby in his arms.

"Rabies?  That sounds friendly!"

"Bakura took Ryou to a picnic table nearby and checked Ryou over.  On his leg was a tiny scratch.  He spun around to her.  "If he gets rabies, Anzu, I swear to Ra that I will personally hurt you!"

"Squirrels are cute!  Just like….[NO, DON'T SAY IT!!!!] friendship!  YEAH FRIENDSHIP!!!"   

[Readers and Author:  AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

"You like rodents, huh?  Yugi, watch Ryou for a second, will ya?"

Bakura grabbed Anzu by her skirt and walked her to the street where men were working.  "Down the manhole with you!"

"Manhole????  Friendship is like a manhole! It's deep and neverending!"

[Readers and Author:  DO IT!!!  DO IT, BAKURA!!!!!]

"Look out below!!!"  

[Readers and Author: Yeah!!!!!!!]

A moment later from the manhole came the annoying voice again, "Friendship is like rats!!  Cute and Cuddly, and-."  Bakura covered the hole.  Bakura returned to Yugi holding Ryou.  Bakura took off his jacket to wrap up the trembling baby.  They rejoined Yami and Joey in front of the doll shop.  As they walked home, Bakura whispered to Ryou.  "We'll get you better, Ryou.  I got us into this mess.  Then this whole mess will be over."

Yami: Are you going to stop telling people that I play with dolls?

Bakurasgirl: Um…..No.

Ryou: I think Bakura's developing a soft spot for me.

Bakura: Only because Bakurasgirl is making me.

Yami: Maybe Bakura plays with dolls!

Bakura: If you want to keep what little shred of masculinity you have left, you won't go there.

Yami:……

Bakura:  Thought so.

Next Chappie:  Lunch time for Chibi Ryou!  

Readers: I have to do Ryou's lunch and his subsequent bath and the doctor's office and Bakura tucking Ryou to bed.  If you want more than this, let me know.  I can do more or limit my options here.  I can do as much or as little as you guys see fit.  It's up to you, but I want to do at least one day's worth of Ryou being a chibi.  I love your reviews and I want to thank all of you who put me on their favorite stories list.  I can't believe I got such great praise from such great readers!!!   


	10. Bonding Between Hikari and Yami

Bakura:  Why do I have to do this?

Bakurasgirl:  Because I said so.  Now do it.

Bakura:  Bakurasgirl doesn't own me or Ryou (even though she wants to own us).

Ryou:  Bakurasgirl is  MINE!!!!

Fangirls: * running after Ryou screaming *

Ryou: I hope they catch me!!! * big grin on his face *

Invader Mya and her Yamis:  Well, it was a consensus of reviewers that wanted her down a manhole.   

Pokegirl-with-attitude:   Welcome to a special fan of Ryou's fanfiction!  Even if you're not a big Ryou fan, I'm honored you chose to leave me a review.  Incidentally, I also leave reviews for my reviewers on ff.net.

WaterGoddess/ Anzu Basher 4EVER : I'm glad everyone likes the baby Ryou idea.  I love babies and I love Ryou!  I just thought it would make a great fic.

ShadowQueen: I hope I didn't tick off too many people with having a lot of Anzu Bashing, so I laid off for this chappie.  I hope you still like the story even if it is becoming monotonous with Anzu bashing.  

Random Rockstar:  Hey, Welcome back!!!  I love poignant little quotes like yours.  Since I'm an English masters student, I love little things like this.  

AMT: I've lost track of review responses.  Awww..Ryou in a knight's armor.  He He.

I've noticed that chapter 9 of my story is having a little difficulty coming up automatically.  If this happens, just go back to 7 and this will correct the problem.  I'll try to correct it myself by the time I post the next chapter.  I don't know what's going on.  Maybe posting this will help.  

Bonding Between Hikari and Yami

          Joey  and Yugi unloaded the groceries and Yami helped Ryou into his new pants.   Bakura held Ryou on his hip as he looked at the bottles with a disgusted face.  "Green beans?  What were you thinking?  He don't eat those things."

"Variety," Joey said putting away the food.   They put Ryou on the table as Yami microwaved a small jar of carrots.

  He handed it to Bakura with a spoon.  Bakura put it in front of Ryou.  "Eat, Ryou."

Ryou looked at the bottle and back at Bakura with sad, puppy dog eyes.  "I know you are not feeling well, but you must eat."  Ryou's lip trembled.

"You have to feed him, Bakura.  He can't do it himself," Yugi said getting the sandwiches together for everyone else's lunch. 

Bakura looked at Yami.  Yami rolled his eyes and put some on the spoon and handed the instrument to Bakura.  Ryou didn't move.  "Open your mouth, Ryou."  Ryou shrugged his shoulders.  Yami could tell Bakura didn't know whether to scream at him, kick the stove, or to attempt patience. 

 Joey grabbed the spoon from Bakura.  "My ma used this on me when I was a kid."  Joey made the spoon "fly" like an airplane.  "Here comes the airplane into the hangar!"  Ryou opened his mouth  and bit down on the spoon dribbling some of it onto his chin.  Joey looked at Bakura.

"That was dumb," he scowled.

"Then you feed him, genius."  Bakura tried it his way and Ryou tightly sealed his lips preventing any food from going into him.  All this accomplished was getting Ryou's face dirty with carrot mush.  They looked at Bakura who rolled his eyes.  "Fine," he said with a grunt, "Here comes the airplane," he said in a monotone voice.  Ryou ate the spoon, but missed some sending some dripping down his face.  Yami put a towel over Ryou's chest before he could dirty his Change of Heart shirt.  Yami wiped Ryou's face clean.  

They still had time before Ryou's doctor's appointment, so they gathered watching television in the living room.  

Yugi gave Bakura a toy for Ryou that he bought.  It was a toy which squeeked when constricted.  Bakura glared at Yugi.  "This is going to be annoying.  I can feel it with every dead fiber of my being."

"You need to bond with him.  This is the perfect time!"

Bakura sat in the single chair with Ryou on his lap.  Yami sat next to Yugi and Joey sat beside the couch on the floor.  They were watching the duel monsters competition on television which pitted duelists against each other, sometimes for big stakes and other times for next to nothing.  Bakura held up the toy and looked at it.  He saw no purpose in such frivolous possessions.  He threw it at Joey's head causing Bakura to laugh.

"What's the deal?"

"I thought it was funny.  I don't know what I'm supposed to do with it."

Ryou eyes the object from afar and struggled out of Bakura's hands and walked to Joey with the toy.  Bakura watched as the chibi squeezed it sending Ryou into a laughing spree.  "You like this, huh?"  Joey squeezed it and moved it to his other side.  Ryou ran for it climbing over Joey's legs.  Joey brought it to his other side Ryou chased after it.

"Wheeler, don't exhaust him, he's not feeling too well."  Joey dropped the toy and Ryou picked it up hugging it.  The group went into a chorus of "Awww…..".  Bakura watched in dread as Ryou brought the toy and hit it on his leg.

"I don't know how to play with it."

Chibi Ryou banged it on his leg again causing it to squeek.  When Bakura continued watching the game, Ryou sat at his feet with the toy and wrapped his arms around his legs.  "Ryou, I'm watching the-." Bakura looked at Ryou looking sadly up at him.  he really wanted to relax, but didn't want Ryou to cry.  He picked up Ryou and the toy.  Bakura squeeked the toy quietly and Ryou pounced on it trying to grip it away from Bakura.  Ryou looked so happy, even if he was not feeling so well.   He couldn't play for too long before Ryou held onto the toy tightly as he hugged Bakura.  Even if Bakura had done such terrible things to him, Ryou behaved like he could trust Bakura to protect him and reassure him.  

Ryou: I enjoyed that.

Bakura: You would.

Ryou: At least I don't play with d-.

Yami: If someone else insinuates that I play with dolls one more time, I will do something not nice!

Ryou: ……

Bakura:…..

* Yami walks away* 

*Ryou and Bakura giggle. *


	11. Call MeDaddy Bakura

*Yami Yugi steps forward * : Bakurasgirl is attacking my manhood now!!! I

do not play with dolls!! Everyone hear me??!!!

*Ryou and Bakura snicker and are turning red at a certain word Yami used. *

Yami: STOP!!

Bakura: 'Stop' what?

Yami: Attacking my manhood!!!

*Ryou and Bakura are rolling on the floor hysterically laughing *

Yami: …..

Ryou: HA HA HA HA Here are…HA HA HA …Reader HA HA HA HA ….Reviews..HA HA HA

!!!!

Yami Bakura Kia: I'm sorry you were in a bad mood yesterday. I had that

kind of day when I began publishing this thing. As long as I made one

person's bad day a lot better, I feel better. I'm going to add the rubber

ducky. I have at least four more chappies to do for this story.

Yuna Luna: Yes, darn friendship speeches. Is your name in any way

affiliated with yuna from Final Fantasy X? Just out of curiosity.

Negacat: I know. That kid will be so filthy. I'll give him a bath in a

future chappie. Promise.

Cheesepuff: Ryou loves you,too *Ryou hugs cheesepuff *

Autumn: I will use that crocodile thing. Sounds good.

Tenshi No Yami: We can all shove Tea down a manhole!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!

Sarina Fannel: I won't let anything happen to Ryou, but Bakura ends up

having a dream about him in a future chappie.

Firedraygon97: I'm going to search the net for an Egyptian lullabye if I can

find one. If not, I'll make one up. I never thought of that. Ryou, hug

Firedraygon 97 for me! *hugs Firedraygon97 *

Darkraven: Yes she does deserve more, but I'm not done with her yet. She is

going to go somewhere with the group. Hint: Think Clowns, Balloons, and

fuzzy, big, dangerous animals.

Raven: Everybody hug raven *Yugi,Yami, Ryou, and even Bakura hug Raven

*!!!!

Invader mya and her yamis: I don't think she'll find rats cuddly for long. 

//……// -Bakura's thoughts

[........]-Yami's cries for dignity!!!

Call me…..Daddy?

               Bakura bundled Ryou up in blankets as he slept in the doctor's office. 

With every cough, sneeze, or hack, Bakura tried to cover Ryou's head to keep 

him from becoming sicker. When Ryou's chest gave a little spasm, Bakura's attention shot to him. 

"Yami! Something's wrong with him!"

Yami looked at Ryou. Ryou coughed again. "It's only a cough, Bakura."

//Did he just call me…..Bakura?// "It's not too deep, so that should be

easily taken care of."

Bakura sighed and went to the desk. "Can't the doctor see him yet?" 

"Have a seat, sir," the nurse said in monotone. 

Bakura returned to his seat. Joey turned to him. "So, what's your story?"

"He's my son."

"But, you're only-."

"Don't preach to me, Wheeler! It's the only thing I can think of to make sure that doctor doesn't 

ask any questions. He'll kick us out if I say he is Ryou. His doctor knows him too well….because of 

what I've done to him in the past. He won't fall for it."

Bakura turned to Yami sitting beside him. "Call me Ryou while I'm in

there."

Bakura looked at Ryou in his arms whimpering and looking paler than before.  Yami had to 

distract Ryou somehow from feeling sick. He pulled out his Duel Monster's deck 

and pulled them out one by one showing them to Ryou. "A is for Ameba. B is for Barrell Dragon. 

C is for….the Change of Heart…D is for the Dark Magician. E is for…hmm..can't find an E…

F is for Fissure…G is for-."

"Garuzzies!" Joey chimed in.

"Since when did you get a Change of Heart?" Bakura said defensively.

"You aren't the only one who has them. H is for the Horn of Heaven."

"Yugi Motou!" Mai Valentine interrupted Yami's Duel Monsters alphabet.

"Long time no see, honey! Are you sick, too?"

"No, Mai," Yugi said putting down his magazine he used to distract him from

Yami. "We're here for Ryou."

Mai went over to Bakura. She had never seen Bakura or even heard of him

before, so she automatically assumed it was Ryou. "Hi, Ryou!"

"I'm not Ryou."

Mai looked at the sleeping chibi in his arms with the same hair as "Ryou."

She gasped as she brushed the child's hair away. "Why, Ryou! I never knew!! Who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm not his real father, Mai!"

Mai folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. "There's no reason to get snappy, Ryou! 

It's great you wanted to adopt, but you better watch that temper." Mai went to the reception desk

and sat beside Yugi with her fashion magazine.

To everyone's disappointment, Yami continued his alphabet. "I is for Insect Barrier…J is for Just Desserts…K is for-."

"Kill me," Bakura whined. Yami picked up a Dr. Seuss book and started to read to Ryou.

Mai looked at Yami. "Is he actually reading a story to that kid? Yami would make a great mother."

[AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKURASGIRL!!] * author dies laughing *

"I've never seen this side of Yami," Mai stated.

[There's a reason for that!]

A nurse called "Ryou Bakura" and Yami accompanied him to the examination

room. "What are your symptoms?"

"My son is sick, I think."

"Son? Does he have his own record?"

"He's a newborn." //Technically, that's right.//

"Date of Birth?"

"Do you know your son's birthday?"

Bakura thought. He never paid attention. He knew there was always two days 

out of the year that Ryou came home with presents. Ryou always would come in 

cautiously entering the home and running upstairs with parcels to his room. 

Bakura remembered one holiday Ryou came home with a new CD from Joey.

Bakura threw the CD against the wall in anger shattering it into tiny pieces, causing

his Hikari to break into sobbing.

"October....25?"

"He's twelve months old. You never brought him here for an exam?"

"He's here now, isn't he?"

"Has he had his shots?" Bakura looked at Yami. He didn't know about immunizations, so he shook his head.

"Well, he'll need them. What are his symptoms?"

Yami put his hand on Bakura's tense shoulder. Bakura was losing his temper

again. In Bakura's mind, every second wasted asking him questions jeopardized 

Ryou's health and he couldn't stand it. Yami answered the question, "Coughing, sweating,

slight fever, labored breathing."

The nurse took Ryou's temperature by an ear thermometer. "Try high...101."

"What? He was playing this afternoon!"

"I guess we overdid it a little."

"Ryou," Bakura whispered as he caressed Ryou's snow-white hair. The nurse left.
    
    When the doctor came in, Bakura had to put him on the examining table.  Bakura was 
    
    told to step back, but Ryou refused to release his thumb.  "I can't let you hurt him," Bakura said.
    
    "I won't hurt him, Ryou, but I have to examine him.  You have a sick little boy here."
    
    "I want to be with him.."  Yami almost heard Bakura's voice cracking with emotion.  
    
    "I didn't know you were a father, Ryou," the doctor said looking down Ryou's throat.
    
    "It kinda just happened, I guess." //Technically, it did.//
    
     "What's the baby's name?"
    
    "He's named after me."
    
    The doctor eyed him suspiciously.  "He's named after you?"
    
    "Something wrong with that?"  Yami heard the edge return to Bakura's voice.  
    
    He was frustrated and didn't know where to turn to help Ryou.
    
    The doctor examined a scar left on Ryou's hand.  Bakura had no such scar visible.
    
      "Where did this come from?"  The doctor pointed to the scar.
    
    "Ryou fell." 
    
    The doctor looked at Ryou's upper arm and found a bruise from when Bakura 
    
    threw Ryou into the cold shower.  The stupid injury did not heal.  
    
    "Do you see this bruise?"  Bakura looked away.  "I would never hit my Hik-Ryou!   
    
     How dare you accuse me of such malice!"  Yami cleared his throat.    Bakura took a deep breath.
    
    "I mean, I would never hurt him.  He had a fall.  That's all."
    
    The doctor glared suspiciously at him again.  "He will need lots of rest, give him these 
    
    pills and crush them into his food.  Give him plenty of fluids and call me if he gets worse. 
    
     The next day will be critical."
    
    "Will he be alright?"
    
    "If the fever gets higher, he'll have to go to the hospital.  Put a humidifier in the room.  
    
    That will open his lungs a bit." Bakura picked up Ryou from the table and left with the group.
    
    Yami looked at Bakura who looked strangely occupied.  "Are you going to stay overnight, Bakura, 
    
    or will you be o.k. at your place?"
    
    "All his food is at your place, Yami.  If it is alright, I would like to stay at your place again. 
    
     I don't trust myself alone with him yet.  If I lose my temper-."
    
    "Agreed," Yami said too quickly.
    
    Bakura convinced himself he would have to work very hard to earn Yami's trust. 
    
     Ryou fell asleep on his shoulder while he waited for Ryou's prescription. 
    
     More women came up to him holding the sleeping chibi.  Bakura wouldn't let anyone hold him, even though
    
     he knew Ryou was a natural chick-magnet (Don't we, ladies?).  
    
    They were on their way home when they saw an ad for the circus:  Free Admission!  One Day Only! 
    
     "That's a great idea!" Yugi said suddenly.  "What do you think, Yami?"
    
    "Fine with me, Yugi, but Ryou is sick" Bakura said concerned.
    
    "So we go for only one hour.  He'll be fine if we bundle him up.  We'll try to stay indoors and let him 
    
    sleep tonight."
    
    Bakura and the group entered the Game Shop.  Yugi and Joey cooked dinner while Bakura 
    
    watched Yami  prepare Ryou's formula.  Bakura watched as Yami showed him
    
     how to hold Ryou on him as he fed him a bottle of formula, which he finished a little too quickly.
    
    "You're getting better at this stuff, Bakura," Yami said proudly.
    
    "This coming from a pharaoh who plays with dolls," he whispered.
    
    "You know, I'm tired of fighting that battle," he sighed.
    
    Ryou smiled and laughed as Bakura put him on his shoulder.
    
    "You know, Bakura, while we're cooking dinner, why don't you give him a bath  and put him in my bed," Yugi offered.  
    
    "I don't know.  He almost fell out of bed this morning."
    
    "After a warm bath, we won't go anywhere.  I have a humidifier in my room, too.  Yami, can you help him?"
    
    "Do I have to bathe him?"  Bakura whined.

"You are his Daddy!" Yami snickered.

"Well come on, Mommy, and we'll do this together."

Bakura carried Ryou upstairs to the bath as he waved bye to Yugi and Joey.

I have Four Chapters

planned: Ryou's bathtime, Ryou goes Nighty-Night, and

a Circus scene with more gratuitous Anzu bashing. Yes, she does come back.

Evil always does. If you guys want me to add a romantic twist to this after

Ryou gets changed back, I can do that. It sounds like you guys don't want me to end this fic,

so I'm going to continue it with more of the quality Anzu bashing you guys love. 

Please vote for a Roy/Bakura romance (By romance I mean **no sex**, just kissy-kissy, huggy-huggy) or against it. I promise not to put in anything graphic if it is a romance.  

This is still PG13.  I have to know how to tailor the following chappies. Once I

get your votes, I'll let you guys know. You know me, I'm quick on updating.

Personally, I would love a romance between them, but let me know what you

guys want. 


	12. Bathtime for Chibi Ryou

Yami Yugi:  I am NOT doing this chapter at all!  I'm calling my agent!

Bakurasgirl:  No wowwypops?

Yami Yugi:  Not for all the gold in Egypt.

Bakura:  Like you have to suffer alone?

Yami Yugi: You aren't singing the rubber ducky song.

Bakura:?????

*Ryou and Bakura laugh hysterically and point at him *

In case any of you are wondering, I don't own Yami Yugi's Rubber Ducky song from sesame street.

//…..//-Bakura's memories.

Warning: Grab your tissues for the last part of this chappie.  

Bathtime for Chibi Ryou

                Bakura undressed Chibi Ryou as Yami put the water on.  He was afraid of making it too hot or too cold for the baby.  Yami left the bathroom and returned with bath toys…including a rubber ducky.  Bakura snickered.  "Please tell me that is Yugi's."  Yami ignored him and put some lavender bubble bath in the water allowing the foam to perfume the water.  Yami tested the water and it was ready.  

Ryou cried as he was brought over to the water.  He pulled Bakura's hair and his shirt.  With his fingers, he raked Bakura's neck.  He kicked Bakura in the chest and stomach.  Obviously the child had not forgotten the "lesson" from the previous day.  Ryou shrieked as he pulled Bakura's clothes in desperation.  Bakura was even more surprised when Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, whimpered, and kissed him once on the neck sobbing desperately.

"What's gotten into him?"  Yami asked rubbing Ryou's tense back muscles.  

"If I get in with him, maybe he'll calm down.  Leave the room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you seeing more than you need to.  Happy?"

Yami grumbled leaving the room.  Bakura stripped and grabbed one of the towels Yami brought in to dry Ryou after the bath.  He sat in the tub with Ryou and placed the towel over around his hips securing and obscuring everything under the water (and I mean everything, people.)  Ryou's grip loosened and he sat placidly on Bakura's lap.  "Come in, Yami."

"Is everything………hidden?"

"Yes.  Now come in."  Yami cautiously entered.  The bubbles did a good job of masking Bakura's….lower half of the body.  "Hand me the shampoo."

"Strawberry or Apple?"

"Two things:  One I do not care.  Two I'm not going to ask."

Yami handed Bakura the apple shampoo.  He placed a small glob in his hand and rubbed it between them.  Yami used the showerhead to rinse Ryou's hair.  "I have to was that scratch good.  I hope the squirrels didn't make him worse than he was."  Bakura spread the shampoo on Ryou's hair.  

The baby splashed the water playfully soaking Yami's clothes.  Yami squeezed the rubber ducky and began singing the rubber ducky song (You know from Sesame Street).  "Rubber Ducky, You're the one.  You make bathtime so much fun.."

Bakura liked Ryou's hair-when it wasn't covered in blood.  As he washed Ryou's hair, he remembered washing it once before, but not like this.  He held Ryou's head over the side of the tub.  He held Ryou on the porcelain so tightly, he could hear Ryou gasping and rasping for breath.  Bakura shook his head and saw the playing chibi in front of him.  Bakura stopped at the pain of the memory.      

"I can't do this, Yami," he said stopping.  He remembered scrubbing Ryou down so hard his skin was red.  Bakura heaved heavy breaths.  

"Why not?  Just be gentle with him."

//You have a very sick little boy here.//

//Yami!  Please stop!!  It hurts!!!//

//You have a very sick little boy here.//

//Yami!!//

"Because I am the reason he is sick!"  Bakura tugged his own hair causing tear after tear to fall.

"When did you get him sick?"  Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Yesterday morning.  Ryou wasn't moving fast enough for me and I threw him practically naked into a tub of ice cold water!"

Yami's eyes narrowed further and he stood up quickly causing Ryou to jump back into Bakura's arms.

"I didn't mean to!  What's done is done."

"No!  It's not done!  Ryou could die because of you!  Why didn't you think?"

"Because I didn't, O.K.?"

Yami pointed at him accusingly.  Bakura instinctively gathered Ryou closer to him afraid of the wrath Yami could direct at him.   "Maybe that's what you want.  You want him to die!  You have always wished that.  Well, sooner or later, you will lose him, tomb robber!"

"I used to think that way, Yami.   I know Ryou's thoughts.  Sometimes he wished he could be free of me and I often wished I could be free of him.  But we are two halves of a whole."

"Ryou will never be the creature you will ever be."  Yami backed away from the tub and headed to the door.  "Someday, Bakura, Ryou and Yugi will die.  We will have to continue our existence without them.  When that day comes, and Ryou takes his dying breath, all you will have of him will be memories.  Enjoy eternity, Bakura.  You will lead a very lonely existence."  Yami turned the doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time for you to take over."  Bakura looked down at Ryou who was watching Yami as he held onto the side of the tub.  He waved goodbye to Yami even though he had already left.  Bakura turned Ryou to face him.  Those chocolate orbs gazed back at him emitting the same concern.  "Sorry you had to see that, Ryou."  Bakura rubbed Ryou gently with the washcloth.  Ryou wandered to the other side of the tub and grabbed Yugi's rubber ducky.  He returned to Bakura and held it out to him.  A small smile grazed his face.  "I am not singing that song, Ryou," He said squeeking it quietly.  Ryou jumped at him with the toy and grabbed it from Bakura.  With a laugh, Ryou squeeked the duck against Bakura's cheek.  

// We will have to continue our existence without them.//

Bakura looked at the smiling baby.

// When that day comes, and Ryou takes his dying breath, all you will have of him will be memories.//

"Ryou.  Come here."  Bakura pressed Ryou against his chest in a gentle embrace.  The baby tucked his arms into Bakura's chest.  "I--I'm sorry."

A lonely tear fell onto Ryou's wet, soapy hair.    Bakura rinsed Ryou's hair and grabbed a towel at the edge of the toilet.  He stood up and stepped out of the water. He dried himself off,put on his own shirt, and grabbed another towel and picked Ryou out of the water.  He wrapped Ryou like a little mummy and drained the tub.  Ryou pulled a rag over his head and played "peek-a-boo" with Bakura.  Bakura dried him off and used the hairdryer on his hair.  He gently brushed Ryou's hair and dressed Ryou in green top and pants.  

Bakura found Yugi's room and a humidifier on the endtable with a note:  Just plug it in.

He knew Yami was still furious at him and was too worried about Ryou to leave him alone in bed.  Bakura   

 plugged  in the humidifier and slipped into bed with Ryou cuddling close to his chest.  With a long day behind him, Bakura closed his eyes listening to the breathing of the baby beside him.

Bakurasgirl:  I don't know about you guys, but I couldn't stop crying as I was typing this.  I think I'm better now *sniff * .

Ryou:  *cries on Bakurasgirl *

Bakura:  *cries on Ryou *

Next Chappie:  Bakura has a nightmare about Ryou.  Bakura also meets up with the woman in his dream.  This is the absolutely last poor Ryou chappie in this fic, though. This next chapter will also give a basis why Ryou is still not a teenager yet.   I hate to do this to Ryou and Bakura, but I gotta to continue the plot.  


	13. Aishiteru

**This chappie contains romance and SHOUENEN-AI (kissing and hugging between two men). If this isn't your thing, scroll down until you see the line of "****************************************". The shouenen-ai is between the line of "*********************".  Do not flame me for this. The majority of my reviewers wanted a romance kissy-huggy scene between Ryou and Bakura, so here it is (the last chappie also has one).  I put ABSOLUTELY NO  GRAPHIC SEX in this fic for its rating. ****  
****Once again, this scene has SHOUENEN-AI!!! Two men kissing--No likey, Scroll down to the line of "*************************". **

Meaghan: I really would like it into a romance, I'm not sure how to do a family romance.  Like R/B will be like brothers kind of romancy?  Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you like it.  Keep reading!

lady of faith : I love that card and I use it all the time in my deck. I update regularly and I love this fic, too.

Tenshi no Miko : I read your review and Malik and Marik will be in the next chappie.   It's my favorite pairing, yaoi and shouenen-ai.  

Yami Bakura Kia:  MY 100TH REVIEWER!!  You deserve the biggest wowwypop I have!!!  Your wish with the elephants is my command!!!

ShadowFire: That's fine if you don't like yaoi, I'm not offended.  I didn't make this a yaoi story because I didn't want to offend anyone and the rating doesn't cater itself too much to hard yaoi anyway.  I like the stuff, but I can always write a separate story "deleted scenes from nanny bakura".  I wonder how that will fly.  Hmmm….  I wanted to keep it clean for the kiddies anyway.

kaoru : You wanted romance, you got it!

Dclick:  As I said to Shadowfire, I'm not offended if you said no yaoi.  I like the stuff, but that doesn't mean I have to include it.  I kept the rating for the kiddies and impressionable youths.

invader mya and her yami's : I know Chappie 12 was a little rough on everyone.  Me, too.  Chappie 13 has some romance and some more light violence, but not much more.

    
tuulikki : I cried so bad in my room typing that chappie.  I had to post it before I went to bed.  It came out so good I almost cried again reading it to my mom this morning.

Aurora the Anime Nut: Every morning I wake and read my reviews and you made my day.  Keep reading.

Anigirl15: his conscience gives him a real bad turn this chappie, but it was necessary.  I won't let anything happen to him.

Leev: Anzu is a clown already without the makeup and silly outfit.  I will have her do something with a clown involving selzer or something.  

Firedraygon97:  * gives her smelling salts *  You O.K.?  I know I was almost unconscious, too.\

Poke, Neko Oni: Go romance!!!!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: You've been with me from the beginning and I really love you for it.  I never even thought about putting angst as a warning.  Here's your romance!!!

Caro: I can't do the sex thing because of the rating PG13.  I also don't want to chase my fans away *crickets chirp *  ….Anyway, glad you like the fic.  You can write if it comes from what you believe in and if you put (as Yugi said in evil spirit of the ring) a piece of your heart in whatever you do".

I'm 24 years old and I've been writing fiction stories since I was 14.  I published my first poem at 14.  I'm sure you could do the same.

Random Rockstar: I love Bakura and Ryou romances, too.  I'm also glad you want me to keep going.  I can do that,too.  

Errie Wyvern : You'll like 12 and 13.

Cheesepuff:  I LOVE YOU and BAKURA LOVES YOU AND RYOU LOVES YOU!!!  Did you get me email?  I would love for you to do a fanart on my story!  I would love to see it.  Tell me if you got my email in your review.

100 REVIEWS!!! I love you guys soooo much!  This means so much to me!!  I've been replying to your authored stories every free minute I have.  

  
  


**Bakura: Any trauma you experience is not Bakuragirl's fault. You have been warned.....Say it one more time, Ryou. ****  
****Ryou: SHOUENEN-AI!!!! **  
  
Aishiteru (I love you)  
  
Bakura found himself in the living room in Ryou's home. He heard a clang in the kitchen and a shuffling of metal pans. "Ryou's back!!!" Bakura ran into the kitchen and found Ryou back to normal. He wasn't sick, his cheeks were no longer flushed. Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders tightly as he looked at him from head to toe. "Ryou, you're back!!"   
Ryou narrowed his eyes and lightly touched Bakura's face. A look of concern crossed his face. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe I should make you soup."   
Bakura put his hand up to Ryou's on his cheek and closed his eyes, tears dropping down again. With a quick motion, he pulled Ryou close to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. The familiar heartbeat pulsed between the two of them, slow and steady. Ryou returned the gesture nuzzling his cheek into Bakura's neck.   
"I thought you were going to leave me, Ryou!" he sniffed holding back his gut wrenching sobs. "Promise me you will never leave me! Please!"   
"I-I will never leave you, yami."   
Bakura pulled back and looked into those sweet, forgiving, familiar chocolate orbs once again. Ryou's lip trembled as his eyes glassed over. "I-I thought you didn't care about me, yami. I thought you wanted me to die...that you wanted to be free of me forever."   
Bakura clenched his eyes shut letting the tears fall. "I always want you by my side. You are my other half. You are my light. You are my all, Ryou. If I didn't have you, I would be nothing. My existence would be meaningless."   
"Aishiteru, Bakura. Forever." 

******************************************************************  
Bakura assailed Ryou with his kiss. Bakura could feel Ryou's breath quickening against his cheek. Bakura roamed his hands over Ryou's soft hair trailing down to the warm flesh of Ryou's neck. Bakura's hands rubbed his back through the heavy fabric of his sweater.   
Both boys ended the tight kiss for a breath. Bakura smiled as he gently wiped a tear from Ryou's cheek.   
*****************************************************

Bakura and Ryou smiled at each other lost in each other's glistening eyes until they heard a soft knock on the door. "I'll get that, Bakura. I invited Yugi and his yami over for dinner. Can you get the plates out of the dishwasher. Coming!" Ryou skipped outside and opened the door. "BAKURA!!!!" Bakura dropped the plates and ran to the living room finding a man dressed in black hovering over Ryou cowering on the ground.   
"What do you want?" Bakura asked trying to run to Ryou, but he was so afraid, he couldn't get his legs to move.   
"Bring me all the valuables in this house!" The man pulled up Ryou by the scuff of the neck facing Bakura.   
"Put him down!"   
"You want him?" He held Ryou at arms' length from him. Ryou's tears returned again. "Come and get him, big guy." Ryou whimpered in the man's tough grasp.   
"I thought so. We're going for a little trip up the stairs. There's no reason for there to be an audience while I do this."   
Ryou tried to pull away from the man, but he brought out a sharp blade and held it to his back. "Bakura, he has a weapon," Ryou whispered.   
"Quiet, you, or we'll be finished before we get started!"   
The robber took them to Ryou's dad's bedroom. Bakura had to bring out Ryou's mom's gold jewelery and her wedding band.   
"No, Bakura! That's my mom's! You can't have it!" Ryou began to struggle with the robber. Bakura couldn't move he was so afraid of what the robber would do to Ryou. He didn't want to further jeopardize his hikari. Bakura froze as he watched Ryou try to free himself. "Help me, Bakura!!! No, you can't have my mother's-AHH!"   
Ryou stopped struggling and the robber pulled his blade out of Ryou's side. Ryou fell to the ground holding his side gasping for breath.   
"Bak-kur-ra," came out of Ryou as a mere whisper. The robber ran out of the house.   
Bakura took Ryou in his arms. "You're going to be alright, Ryou. Hold on," Bakura pleaded.   
"Can't..."   
"Ryou? RYOU!!" Bakura's tears fell in streams. Behind him, he could feel another presence.   
He turned around and he saw a duplicate of himself grinning. "Why are you so upset?"   
"Ryou is gone...my hikari...my light...is..gone."   
"He is mortal and expendable."   
Bakura looked at the Ryou's body. "He was not expendable!"   
"Are you sure?" The woman from Bakura's previous dream had returned. Bakura dropped to his knees. "Please save Ryou's life! Give him back to me! He's all I have in this world. Don't take him away from me!"   
"You still have alot to learn, Bakura. He cannot be returned to you yet. You have learned to protect him and care for him, but true compassion, true love requires something much more important."   
"I'll give anything to save my Hikari. Tell me what I have to do to prove to you that I have changed!"   
"Sacrifice."   
"Sacrifice? I would give anything to see him unharmed!"   
The woman walked to Ryou on the ground and kneeled beside him smoothing out his white hair. "You must be willing to sacrifice yourself for him."   
"I will do so!"   
"What stopped you this time? Ryou would be alive if you had moved to help him. You say you would help him, but when the time came, you failed to act."   
"I said before I couldn't change. I thought it was impossible. Now look at me! I'm crying like a child! I can't stop from shaking! All I want is...I want him back. I don't want him to suffer anymore because of me." Bakura glared at his double beside him.   
"That spirit is what I was. Cruel and unkind."   
"You must still prove yourself."

"This isn't fair!  You said nothing about this!  I learned how to be loving and compassionate, now give Ryou back to me or-."

The woman stretched her arms and clenched her fists again.  Bakura collapsed on Ryou's fallen body, intense pain jarring his senses.  

"You have learned nothing, Yami Bakura!" 

Bakura opened his eyes quickly, his tears dropping on Ryou's cheek beside him.  Ryou was still his cute chibi self.  The dream felt so real, it terrified him.  Him!  His hands shook profusely as he touched Ryou's face gently.  He held his breath and listened.  Ryou was still breathing. 

"If I could have stopped myself, I would have."

Bakura watched the baby sleep.  Bakura touched his rosy little cheeks and his cotton-like hair.  His chocolate brown orbs which glowed at him during the day were now closed and periodically fluttering.  Ryou slept with his thumb in his mouth and snuggled so close to him, he could hear and feel the baby's heartbeat.  A smile found his way to Bakura's lips.  He didn't know why or how, but he realized he would do anything to protect this little life in his arms.  He kissed little Ryou on the forehead gently.  "I love you, Ryou.  My sweet little hikari."

Ryou: That was so sweet, Bakurasgirl!

Bakura: I love you, too, Bakurasgirl!

I have received a request from one nanny Bakura Fan (I love you cheesepuff!) who wanted to do a fanart from my story.  I would love it! If you choose to do one, but please send me the URL in your review so I can see it.  I don't mind if the picture is yaoi or not.  I love Ryou x Bakura fanart anyway whatever its content.  Please cite my story as a source or put a link to the story on ff.net.  Please give credit where credit is do and I will do the same to you and mention pics from the story in my reader response section of my chappies.  

Next Chappie: Bakura's Lullaby.


	14. Bakura's Lullaby

O.K. I hope I didn't offend anyone with the last chappie.  The next chappies are going to include more Anzu bashing and happy, fun cute scenes with Bakura and Ryou.  I also want to put a little bit of romance in the last chapter when it comes, but I since I have mixed feelings about how you guys like the shouenen-ai in Ch.13, I want to see what you guys think.  Some seemed to like it, but those who either didn't like it or thought it was o.k. didn't review.  I apologize for the somber atmosphere of the last two chappies, but I wanted to put in some angst somewhere.  Rather, I needed to show that Bakura did change to some degree.

Ryou, Do the responses to our wonderful, loyal fans!

Anigirl15:  Bakurasgirl told me to say that she would love to see the fanart of this story (and so would I)!  Glad you liked the shouenen-ai (I hope Bakura did)

Bakura:…..

Water Goddess:  Bakurasgirl loves her reviewers (and so do I)!  We'll have to read "when malik gets bored".  

Yami Bakura Kia: I know you didn't review in the last chappie, but can you send me the URL to your fanart?  Bakurasgirl and I would love to see your artwork!!

Cheesepuff: I reviewed one of your stories today.  We can wait for Sunday *looks at calendar anxiously * .  

Alright, Ryou, I'll take it from here.  Sit down, my little love muffin.

Ryou: O.K.

Schuichi Bakura Ryou: I never said this story specifically was "Bakura x Ryou." What  I meant when  said  I liked "Bakura x Ryou" fanart whatever its content I meant that I like fanart with them in it (yaoi or shouen-ai, or regular). I tried to keep this "Bakura /Ryou" .  

Sorry about the confusion on both our parts probably.  

Ryou, your turn again!

Aznsilhouette: The drama will cease soon, then back to funny stuff.

Crystaldragon98:  just needed a little bit of sadness here. I know it's sad what I  had to go though this, but Bakurasgirl would never hurt me.  The next couple chappies has good old fashioned, homestyle Anzu bashing.  I love chibi fics, too, but Bakurasgirl  wanted to do something different.  

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Bakurasgirl hopes that fluff is good or if it's bad, she's sorry.  No more fluff for a while until Bakur approves his undying love for me!

Bakura:…..

Pokegirl with attitude: Bakurasgirl is going to unleash the Anzu monster again? NOOOOOOOO!!!  That's O.K. if you don't like yaoi. Bakurasgirl personally loves the stuff to death, but that's fine if you don't like it.  What she had in the last chappie was different from yaoi.  Yaoi is more graphic than shuouen-ai.  In no way did Bakurasgirl describe Bakura and I having sexual intercourse in any way, shape, or form.  .  If she did, PG13 will be R and she would have many more flamers telling her how "sick and demented" she is.  I did not mention yaoi action anywhere, just kissing..  Nevertheless, I'm glad you liked the chappie.  

Meaghan: My story like friendship?  NOOO!  * saves Meaghan from the clutches of the evil witch, I mean Anzu *

Ryou, I'll take the rest too, my little hottie.

Ryou: *hugs all reviewers and leaves *

Tenshi no miko: I'm really confused as to who is the yami: malik or Marik, but I have included them going to the circus when I get to that chapter next after this one.  I think Malik is the non-yami, one   

My muse isn't working, so I'm going to use "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant from The movie Prince of Egypt for Bakura's lullaby.   Bakura will sing one more time to Ryou at the end of this fic, so just to let you know.  I never heard this song and I have no opinion of Amy Grant or the movie Prince of Egypt.

Bakura's Lullaby:

            Bakura groaned when he felt little hands shake him awake.  He pulled the comforter over his eyes.

"Bakura!"  The hands and voice belonged to Yugi.  Bakura opened his eyes and still saw Ryou asleep beside him.  He kissed the baby's forehead again and the baby opened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Breakfast is almost done," Yugi said as Bakura threw off the comforter.  "How's Ryou, Bakura?"

The chibi Ryou sat up and climbed over Bakura's side eliciting a chuckle.  Yugi grabbed the chibi.  "He looks a little better this morning, Bakura.  We'll have to make sure we don't exhaust him."  Yugi returned him to Bakura and left.  Bakura laid on his back and put the baby on him.  "I'm glad you're still with me, Ryou."  Ryou smiled.  Bakura put him on the bed and dressed himself.  He grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and began to dress Ryou singing:

Hush now, my baby

Be still love, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember

My lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream.  
  


Bakura took his temperature.  His fever had dropped, but was still 99 degrees.  As long as he dressed him warmly and kept him out of the air at the circus, Ryou should be fine.  Bakura carried him downstairs to breakfast still humming the tune.  Yugi and Yami watched in utter shock as Bakura rocked the chibi and prepared its formula himself.  Yami and Yugi watched his every move from the breakfast table.  Bakura heated the formula and put Ryou's medicine into it.  Ryou looked tranced as he laid in Bakura's arms.  Bakura sat at the table and gave Ryou the bottle continuing the song:

Drift on a river 

That flows through my arms

Drift as I'm singing to you

I see you smiling

So peaceful and calm

And holding you, I'm smiling,too

"What is he singing, Yami?"  Yugi whispered.

"An ancient….poem."  Yami looked down at his breakfast.  "My caretaker always sang it to me when my mother wasn't around to put me in bed."

Bakura burped Ryou and poured a bowl of cereal himself. 

"Where did you learn that song, Bakura?"

"My mother….she sang it to me….before….well, she sang it to me."

Yami went to Bakura and looked at Ryou whose arms were wrapped around Bakura's neck though not in desperation as the night before.  "About last night.  You have come a long way.  I was too harsh."

"No, Yami.  You were right.  I was wrong for what I did to him.  But I'm trying to make things right," Bakura's brown eyes met the amethyst eyes of the pharaoh.  Bakura was carrying the bowl over to the table when a knock at the door came.  Bakura quickly put the bowl on the table and clutched Ryou tightly.  "Don't answer it until I get Ryou upstairs!"  Bakura fled upstairs as Yami went for the door and paused listening to the conversation.

"'Kura?!  You in there?"  came a muffled yell at the door.  "I told you he won't answer!"

"He sent Anzu to my home!  I refuse to live in a Shadow realm where her endless voice echoes and "Raindrops keep falling on my head" plays constantly over the speakers!"

Yami opened the door revealing Malik and Marik.  "Bakura in, pharaoh?"  Marik asked bluntly.

"My name is Yami, Marik."

"…Whatever.  He in?"

Bakura ran downstairs and Marik ran in bursting inside.  Marik and Malik looked at Bakura's baby and broke down laughing.  "Bakura, you sly dog, you!  Who's the baby?"  Malik snickered.  

"Better yet, Malik, who's the mommy?" Marik laughed.  

"That's my cue to leave," Yami Yugi said leaving the room because he knew the author would put in yet another joke in the fic attacking Yami and his love of dolls and rubber duckies.  

"So what's his name?"  Malik asked getting close to Bakura.

"Ryou."

Marik and Malik stopped abruptly and looked at each other.  Marik grabbed Ryou's nose.  "Is it real?"

"Yes, he is real, Malik, please don't touch him."

"Your Ryou?"

"It will take a long time to explain.  What are you doing here in this fic?"

"Besides having someone want us in it, we're going to the circus, too.  Sounded like fun," Malik winked at Marik.

"We're only going to be there for a short time anyway," Marik winked back at Malik.

"Hey, lovebirds," Bakura said, "Keep it in the "R" rated fics, got it?"

Marik looks at Bakura wide-eyed.  "No-."

"No."

"What about-?"

"Nope."

"What if we-?"  Malik grinned at Bakura raising his eyebrow.

"That's not even right, period."

Malik looked disappointed.  "Fine. We'll keep it PG13."

"You better or the reviewers will get angry and flame the author.  You don't want to incur her wrath."

"Why?"

"She'll make you sing the rubber ducky song like Yami."

Malik and Marik broke down hysterical at the sight of strong, manly, buff Yami singing the little rubber ducky song.  

"If the writer gets good reviews, she keeps everyone happy."

Ryou coughed on Bakura's shoulder.  "We can only go for a little bit. Ryou's not feeling very well."  Malik rubbed Ryou's back.  

"You can leave when you're done, but we may want to stay longer."

"Fine. Just let me bundle him up."  Bakura bundled Ryou upstairs unbeknownst to him the door was knocked again.  Malik opened the door and screamed in terror at what he saw….ANZU!!!!

Readers: AHHHHH!!!! THE HORROR!!!!!!

Next Chappie: MORE ANZU BASHING….AT THE CIRCUS NONETHELESS!!!!


	15. Circus Madness

//…..//- Bakura's thoughts

ALL CAPS=ANZU'S RAMBLINGS OR MARIK'S FRUSTRATION!!!

Circus Madness 

            Malik opened the door and screamed in terror as the visitor squealed in her own annoying, irritating, stinging, pathetic voice, "MAAAARRRIK! HEYA, CUTIE!!!!"

Yes, people, Anzu has returned.  Anzu pinched Marik's cheek tightly.  "Quit it!  Ow!"

"I wouldn't get him angry," Malik suggested as the girl wrapped her slimy tentacles around the defenseless boy.  "People get sent to the Shadow Realm for that."

"That place was icky-wicky-sicky!"

"That was our home," Marik pushed himself away from the clueless woman.  "At least it was until you pumped in your music!"

Anzu pouted sticking her lip out at him and fluttering her eyes in a brain-dead kind of way.  " I thought you would like barney's friendship song, Marik."

"Not in the Shadow Realm!!!!"  Marik tried to lunge for the girl, but Malik held his shoulders back. 

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to the circus!"

//Those poor animals.  Anzu will scare them to death.//

"I want to see the silly clowns ….Wait!"  The group held their breath for what was to come next.  The group put on their coats as Anzu began another tireless, boring rendition on how friendship is like funny clowns with funny faces, warm smiles…you get the idea.  Bakura was more focused on Ryou rather than Anzu's insane, pointless ramblings.  Marik screamed as in agony as Malik put a hand on his shoulder.  "STOP IT WITH THE FRIENDSHIP RAMBLINGS!!!  NO ONE CARES ANYMORE!!! STUPID @#$%^&*&^%$!!!!!!!!"  The group stopped and looked at Marik's face all red with fury.  

Anzu, of course, didn't hear a word he said and opened up her arms.  "Somebody needs a hug!!!"  Anzu gave Marik a bone-crushing hug as Malik struggled to free him.  When he was finally released from her claws, he ran in circles, "I'VE BEEN POISONED!  I'M TAINTED!  GET SOME DISINFECTANT!  GET SOME IODINE!"  The group kept walking as Marik comforted his other half, traumatized by the hug of the brain-dead girl.  

Bakura and Yami stopped at the entrance.  Some people were dressed in scary, multicolored clothing surrounded by people laughing at them.  Ryou was awake as Bakura shifted him so he sat on Bakura's hipbone.  Anzu burst in front of them.  

"Let's go see the CUUUTE aminals!"  (No that is not a typo, people!)  Anzu gave herself a big hug.  "Friendship is like a cute, cuddly.."

The group just walked away as she followed them.  "Why does she have to follow us?"

"This way she doesn't get into trouble."  The three Yamis stopped and smiled at each other in a sneaky way.  "We can torture her more."  They walked to the more vicious animals so Anzu could give a long winded randition of how cute they were.  A clown offered Ryou a red balloon and he giggled.  Bakura tied it around Ryou's wrist loosely so it wouldn't float away."

They reached the lion's cage where it growled at her.

"HELLO, MISTER LION! HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY!!!"

Anzu tried to get close to the cage, but Yugi tried to keep her away.

"That's dangerous, you moron!"

"I wanna pet the pretty kitty!!!"

"Pretty kitty will take your arm off if you hug him," Yami sneered at her, his patience wearing thin.

"That's not friendly!  Bad, Mister Kitty!"  The lion in the cage went berserk and began clawing at the cage.  Bakura backed away from it hoping the girl didn't infuriate it to the point of escape.

"Let's go, Anzu, before he breaks out."

"I LOVE YOU, MISTER KITTY!!!!!" Anzu screamed as Yami pulled her away.  

Marik bought a bag of popcorn and shared it with Malik.  Yami bought peanuts for himself and Yugi.  Anzu bought cotton candy figuring she needed to calm down from her sugar high, even though, as a dolt, she doesn't know cotton candy is pure sugar).  Marik shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth as Anzu turned to him.  "Here!  Try this cotton candy!! It's sugary sweet like you, my wittle Marik!!!"  Anzu shoved a wad of cotton candy in his mouth.  Marik coughed and gripped onto Malik's collar desperately.

"He's choking!  Anyone know the heimlech?"

Bakura gave Ryou to Yami and gave Marik the Heimlech maneuver.  This move had come in handy more than once with Ryou.  Bakura dislodged the offending kernel and breathed in quickly.

"You almost killed Marik, you cold, wicked, cruel, sadistic-."

Yami coughed and pointed to the children watching.

"Witch!"

Anzu smiled blankly.  "Malik needs a hug!"  Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck and Bakura ripped Malik  from her clasp.  Before he could yell at her, she yelled, "OHHH!! CROCO-DILLIES!!!"  Anzu ran to the crocodiles who immediately submerged themselves.  "Come and play, croco-dilles!  Who's cute?"

They jumped out of the water snapping their jaws, saliva pouring out of their mouths, their eyes red with fury, growling, snarling, and completely ready to kill.  "THEY ARE SOO CUTE!!  CROCO-DILLIES ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP!!"

"Nice wildlife they have here," Marik laughed.  

"How?" Bakura asked holding a frightened Ryou close to his body.

Anzu:…….

"Well?"

"YEAH FRIENDSHIP!!!!  I wonder if they will be friends with me!"  

"I wouldn't try, Anzu," Yugi said as the Yamis began to chuckle.  

Bakura turned to see an elephant parade.  //That looks safer.//  "Look, guys!  Let's go!"

Yami pulled Anzu to the parade as she was trying to climb the fence to the crocodile pond like an idiot.  Ryou watched wide-eyed at the large elephants clapping happily.  Anzu ignored the police and crowds and ran into the parade trying to hug the elephants and standing in their way.

"I LOVE LITTLE ELEPH-." 

* stomp *

"-PHANTS!"

* stomp *

" THEY'RE LIKE-."

*stomp *

"FRIENDSHIP!"

* stomp *

Bakura didn't think a normal person could be stepped on by three elephants and live to tell the tale.  Anzu was not human."  The children of the crowd stood aghast at the girl who could take being walked on my elephants and live.  Ryou watched as Anzu was stepped on shock written on his face.  He buried his face into Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura took Ryou into the tent to get Ryou warmed up and to get him away from the ridiculous antics of Anzu.  The others followed him.

Yami Yugi loved the clowns and thought they were funny while Malik, Marik, and Yugi looked bored to eternity.  Bakura brought the balloon down from Ryou's wrist as the baby touched it.  

Anzu suddenly appeared before them.  She looked unharmed.  Marik cried on Malik's shoulder.  Malik looked at the highwire rope.  "Anzu, go talk to the ringmaster.  Ask him if you can climb the highwire."

"I can't fly!"  

"You can, Anzu.  Just to the whole Peter Pan thing and think of your happiest memory."

"I just had a great time playing with the elephants!" 

//Oh dear Ra in heaven!//  Bakura thought.

"I can fly if I think of my happiest memory?!"

Malik started laughing.  "I'm going to do this!"  Anzu left.

Bakura turned to Malik.  "Now why did you have to do that?"

"Just watch."

Anzu went to the top of the highwire and remembered her "fun" time with the elephants and getting beaten up by their enormous feet.  "I can do this!  My friendship will carry me through!! AHHHHHHHH!"  Anzu dropped off the top and fell like a rock.   She returned to Malik.  "It didn't work."

"Try it again.  Think reeallllly hard this time."

After getting Anzu to try to fly forty times, Bakura was bored.  The group told Anzu to keep trying even if they weren't there.  Bakura walked past a game booth when Ryou squealed and pointed behind him.  Bakura turned and saw a water shooting game.  One of the prizes was a small stuffed toy duck.  "You want that, hikari?"  Ryou smiled at him and hugged him.  "Hey, Pharoah!  Come here!"

Bakura showed Yami the game and they asked the carnie how to play.  It was $2.00 a game.  "You have to hit the bullseye in the middle with the water spray and it fills the balloon up.  The first one to burst it wins."

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Ryou wants that duck toy."

They paid their money and Bakura won.  The carnie gave Bakura the little yellow duck.  Ryou hugged it and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder.  "I have to get him home.  I don't want him to get worse."  

"I want to ride the rides, Yami!" Yugi said tugging on Yami's jacket.

"Let's go hit the bumper cars!"  Malik said tugging on Marik's arm.

Malik and Marik disappeared.  

"Can I have the key to the Game Shop. Yugi?  I'll slip the key under the door before I leave."

"Where are you going, Bakura?"

"I want to get him out of this cold and I have to get his clothes and formula back to Ryou's house.  How long will you be here?"

"It's not everyday you have free admission to the circus!  Here you go, Bakura.  I have a spare set, so don't worry.  Just lock the door when you're done."  

Bakura watched the group dissipate.  Bakura wrapped Ryou tighter in his blanket as the chibi held his toy duck tightly.  

Ryou: Anzu is so annoying here!  

Bakura: Yep, she is.

Ryou: You got me a ducky!

Bakura:…Don't you start acting like her!

Ryou: I won't.

Next Chappie: Back to Me


	16. Back to Me

Ryou: YEAH! Bakura loves me now!!!

Bakura: You bet your sweet-.

Bakurasgirl: Um…Bakura, look at the rating!

**Warnings:  All Bakura does at the end of this chappie is lovingly stroke Ryou's cheek when he's changed back to normal.  I'm not sure if it counts as shouenen-ai, but I'm putting it up so some people don't hitch a complaint.  This is not yaoi!  No Graphic Sexual scenes or anything which will change the rating of this fic.**

AMT: That link isn't working for me right now, but thanks!!!  I'd love being on your favorite's list.  I thought I scared my reviewers away with the shouenen-ai scene, but I'm glad to see you back.

Cheesepuff: I'll tell Anzu not to harass you because you are one of my many great reviewers whose been with me from day one.  

Meaghan: I always personally thank my reviewers and Ryou gives them a hug for me *Ryou hugs Meaghan *  I'm glad you like my story.  It's funny that I thought about this story in the shower.  Pretty funny, huh?

Invader Mya: I loved the elephant part.  That's pure comedy.  

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Yes, more Anzu agony.

Yami Bakura Kia: I'll have to look into my supposed grammatical or typographical error to see what you're talking about, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.  It must have not been an egregious error if it made you laugh... Oh wait, I see it!!! HA HA HA !!! I get it!  O.K. I guess I mean to say that Bakura burped Ryou, burped being the verb and then the action of pouring a bowl of cereal for himself.  Thanks for pointing that out!!!   And Thanks for the link.  I've seen this page in my internet roamings.  I did your quiz before and I am basically like Ryou *sigh *  .Role Playing?  Cool. I'm Bakura!!! In your next review, tell me how it will work out.  I love role playing games.  

Sarina Fannell: Welcome back.  I hope I made this transformation gradual enough and not like so sudden.

Back to Me 

        Bakura packed Ryou's clothes and formula in a bag and held it over his shoulder.  Ryou had fallen asleep when they returned to the Game Shop so Bakura just let him sleep in the bed.  Bakura didn't leave Ryou's side for a minute.  Now it was dinnertime and the sun was getting ready to set.  Yugi and the gang didn't return yet, probably detained by Anzu's friendship rants deafening their ears.  

            Bakura bundled Ryou up again and headed out into the growing shadows of the night.  They could hear the carosel music and the popping balloons nearby.  Laughs and screams could be heard against the traffic passing by.  Ryou still held onto his balloon and his stuffed toy.  "Well, Ryou, did you have fun today?"

The baby smiled and nodded.  A cold wind blew their hair as Bakura covered him more with the blanket.  "You'll get a nice warm bed and a hot meal.  Does that sound good?"

Ryou leaned forward and hugged Bakura around his neck.  Bakura patted his back.  

"Bakura."  Bakura stopped and turned around.  He heard the woman's voice from his dream, but he was awake.  There was nobody following him.  Shivers crept up his spine as he remembered her angry voice from his dream.  Ryou's grip tightened on him.  Maybe he sensed it, too.  "It's alright, Ryou.  Shh…It's O.K. I'm here."  Ryou began to whine.

            He quickened his pace as a man bumped into his shoulder and held his arm tightly.  Bakura spun around only to be tugged into an alley and slammed against the wall.  It was the man from his dream!  Bakura's lip quivered.  "Give me all your valuables!"

Bakura kicked the robber into the opposite wall knocking him down.  He put Ryou on the ground behind him.  "I'll get what I want, tough guy."  The man lunged at him with the small pocketknife.  Bakura grabbed his wrist and tugged roughly.  The man screamed out and swung the blade low missing Bakura by inches.  Bakura slammed the man into the wall and grabbed the hand holding the blade.  The robber head-slammed Bakura causing his nose to bleed.  "I will take what I want!"  Ryou cried loudly as the men slammed, kicked, and punched each other until Bakura fell on the ground.  The man turned to Ryou and smiled devilishly.  The man advanced on Ryou. Bakura jumped in front of his weapon shielding Ryou with his body and whispered, "Aishiteru, Ryou."   Much to Bakura's surprise, the blade stopped an inch from the back of his neck.  Bakura breathed deeply and turned around to see the robber frozen as if in time.  Ryou held onto him tightly, tears flooding his face as he squeezed his toy tightly.

"Bakura, stand up," the woman said appearing again, the robber gone.  

Bakura stood up and took the weeping boy in his arms.  The alley had turned black.  "Where'd he go?"

"He never existed.  He was all part of your test."

Bakura narrowed his eyes and looked at Ryou nuzzling his cheek into Bakura's neck. 

"That man could have hurt my hikari.  He could have killed him."

"And you have proved that you are willing to sacrifice everything for Ryou's life.  If it weren't for you, Ryou would be dead now."

"I-I don't want anything bad to happen to him."  Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes.  Bakura wiped one of Ryou's tears away.  "He is all I have.  I'd-I-d die for him."

The woman approached Bakura and Ryou.  She planted a small kiss on Ryou's cheek.

"You're safe now, little one."

"Who are you?"  Bakura asked the woman.  "Wait!"  The woman disappeared and engulfed Bakura and Ryou in a white light.

            Bakura woke up in the living room in Ryou's home.  He had a headache and a little disoriented, but found Ryou missing from his arms.  He ran to the kitchen and didn't find the baby.  "Ryou!  Ryou, where are you?"

Bakura ran upstairs and found Ryou on his back unconscious on the bed, the rubber toy falling out of his hands.  Bakura sat beside him and felt for Ryou's heartbeat.  It was strong, but his face still glistened with sweat and his cheeks felt hot again.  Bakura prayed the circus did not make him worse.  Bakura picked up Ryou's body and put him under the sheets.  He ran to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom.  He rubbed the cloth over Ryou's hot face.  "Ryou, wake up.  Please, for me.  Wake up, Ryou."  Bakura's hands trembled as he stroked Ryou's cheek.  Night came.  Evening.  Dawn.  Ryou still was not awake.  Bakura did not leave Ryou's side.  He held Ryou's hand and gripped it to convince himself Ryou's pulse was still present.  Bakura sang another song:

May I breathe the sweet air that issues from thy mouth. 

May I behold thy beauty every day--that is my prayer. 

May I hear thy sweet voice in the North Wind. 

May my body grow vigorous with life through thy love. 

Mayest thou give me thy two hands bearing thy sustenance, 

May I receive it and live by it. 

Mayest thou ever call upon my name and it shall not fail on thy lips. 

(Actual Egyptian love poem 2000-1500 bc)

Bakura kneeled beside Ryou's bedside and planted his head to Ryou's chest.  "Ryou," Bakura whispered as he felt light fingers touching his hair.  He lifted up his head and saw Ryou opening his eyes to the afternoon sun.  A smile broke on Bakura's face and he laughed, but he couldn't stop sobbing.

"Yami?  Why are you crying?"

Bakura wiped his tears away.  "I thought you were gone."

Ryou smiled at him.  They looked at each other for another moment.  "I'remember, you-you saved my life, yami."

"You remembered everything from the last couple of days?"

Ryou began to cry into his hands.  "Why didn't you ever tell me, Bakura?  Why?"

"I don't know, Ryou.  I guess, I guess I couldn't bring myself to say the words.  Can you forgive me?"

Ryou smiled at him.  "You've already been forgiven, my yami."

Bakura and Ryou exchanged one more smile as Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek again.  

"Aishiteru, my sweet Hikari," Bakura whispered as Ryou fell asleep.  

Bakurasgirl: I can't believe I'm done this!!!  I loved this fic!!!  I loved this so much, I'm considering doing a final chappie to this with a romantic dinner and another romantic (NOT YAOI!) scene.  This way we have a non-romance and a shouenen-ai ending.  I know it may be confusing, but I wanna do another Ryou and Bakura romance scene.  

**Tell me if you want an epilogue with a shouenen-ai dinner.  NOT YAOI!!**

Bakurasgirl: If you're wondering who the woman was in the story, I really don't know.  Because she called him little one, could mean that she was his mother's spirit come to teach Bakura to care for her son.  I wanted her to call him her little boy or her little angel or something cute like that.  This is my philosophy only.  My alternative idea was the Lady of Faith, but I didn't see how this could be possible.  

**I have another Ryou and Bakura fic in the works, people, so keep an eye out.  **


	17. Should I continue this?

I really loved this fic and I wanted to see if you guys wanted me to continue this.  I know I said I would finish this in "Back to Me," but I'm having second thoughts.  I could always continue if you guys want me to.  I'm sure I can find something else.  I feel really bad about ending this. I feel-unfulfilled somehow and I don't know what I'm missing.

Again, Please vote if you want me to do a shouenen-ai ending or keep the ending as is.  I really feel bad about ending this fic since you guys want me to continue it**.  Please let me know if I should continue it or just leave it here and write a new one.  **

You guys have been great and I hope you guys keep visiting my fics.  


	18. In My Arms

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS FIC!!!  I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHO WANTS TO SEE WHAT (LET'S KEEP IT REASONABLE, PEOPLE) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE.  MORE ANZU BASHING?????  EVERYBODY THANK MEAGHAN FOR CONVINCING ME TO CONTINUE THIS FABBY FIC!!  THIS CHAPPIE IS SHOUENEN-AI, BUT YOU CAN REVIEW ANY OTHER CHAPPIE,TOO, AND I WILL GET YOUR VOTE!!  **

Bakurasgirl:  Here is the romantic dinner and shouenen-ai scene you guys wanted!!!  I felt unfulfilled last night when I ended this and I think this and an epilogue will complete it.  **I have a sequel made up already for this story.  MORE ANZU BASHING FOR MY BELOVED FANS!!!!  LOOK FOR THIS SEQUEL TO COME OUT TOMORROW NIGHT (1/25/03).  I have to work on my master's thesis tomorrow (I love Bertolt Brecht, but I can't wait until I'm done.  25 pages left to write.)  I'll explain more about the sequel at the bottom of this chappie.  **

I'm so glad you guys wanted me to continue my fic!!  Due to lack of any current ideas, here's another shouenen-ai chappie.  This is not necessarily the last chappie now since so many of you want me to continue.  

**Ryou: Warning!!!  This chappie contains more shouenen-ai!!!  Two Men kissing!!!!!  So, due to reviewer confusion, Bakura and myself are going to define the difference between shouenen-ai and yaoi.**  Bakura?

****************=INDICATES BEGININNG OF SHOUENEN-AI!!!**

Bakura:  Yaoi is more graphic in its description of intercourse between two men.  Shouenen-ai, in context, is everything leading up to intercourse -kissing, hugging, petting in some cases.  Shouenen-ai emphasizes emotions while Yaoi emphasizes the physical aspects of intercourse.  (Yaoi is graphic male x male while Yuri is female x female intercourse.)  

The difference between yaoi and Shouenen-ai: yaoi is the more graphic, with shonen-ai being... the holding-hands-clothes-still-mostly-on stage.  Yaoi is the actual physical act of making love, but between two men.  Lemon Yaoi is graphic, really graphic.  Interesting fact: Yaoi fanbase is 97% women. Count me in, but yaoi also has a male fanbase that is not necessarily gay men.  Yaoi can also tend to be more violent, but doesn't have to be. Though this is not necessary info, it is rather interesting.  

Bakurasgirl: For the purpose of ff.net, I'll try to stick to shouenen-ai (men kissing or hugging other men).  I don't think I have the guts to write a truly graphic or violent Yaoi scene.  Not that anybody really cares, but I like the emotional bonds which are fostered by shouenen-ai.  I like yaoi (I can stomach even the hardest yaoi fic), but shouenen-ai has much more of an emotional basis than pure intercourse for the sake of intercourse.  That's my rant.  Ryou?

**Ryou:** **Warning!!!  This chappie contains more shouenen-ai!!!  Two Men kissing!!!!!  Do not flame me for this.  I want no angry reviews by people who cannot read the warnings I've posted.  If you are offended by men kissing or hugging each other, then do not read this chappie.  This chappie is almost-almost-all shouenen-ai.  NO GRAPHIC INTERCOURSE OCCURS IN THIS CHAPPIE.**

Yugi's Angel : She may not be that obsessed with friendship, but I found out Anzu is a popular target for bashers.  *weilds mallet laughing hysterically *

Yugi-Closet Fan: This scene is full of shouenen-ai goodness!!

Meaghan: I never thought of that!!!!  THAT IS A GREAT SUGGESTION!!!!  I will post that chappie before the epilogue then.  

Starlight Kakyuu Kaka: I'll go on and on and on…if I can.

Raven: I'm going to continue this a little more (**EVERYBODY THANK MEAGHAN FOR HER SUGGESTION AS TO HOW I COULD EXTEND THIS FIC)!!!**

Random rockstar: Hey, welcome back to me!!!  Welcome meaghan for her suggestion on how I can continue this.  If you have any more suggestions, don't keep it to yourself.  Do Tell!!  It seems everybody wants this to continue!!!  More anzu bashing, perhaps?  

Caro:  Any suggestions on another chappie?

Girl Bakura:……..O….K…..Well, thanks for reading.

Tenshi Bakeru: I won't write a graphic yaoi scene, but I likey men kissy!!

Tomb robber girl 2002: I will have a sequel in the works and I'd like suggestions on additional chappies for this fic.  I would love to hear your opinions.

Sweet candie: I promise to read your fic, candie.  I review fics for all my visitors.  It's only fair.  

Tenshi No miko: Sequels aplenty where I'm concerned!!!

Dclick: I hope I wasn't too hard on you before.  Since this is shouenen-ai, you may not read this chappie, but I wanted to say that I love your reviews and I know people may say 'yaoi' and mean different degrees of yaoi.  Sorry for any misunderstanding on my part.  I hope the explanation above clarifies my definition of yaoi.

Anigirl15: I'm patient, honey.  In any case, I can even email you to give you my address and you can send it to my email.  Let me know if you want my email address to send me the pic.  I only give this out to select few so I don't get dirty or nasty emails.  

Invader Mya: Any suggestions for the fic?

Ryou's GF: I did actually draw him as a baby, but I don't know how to send people jpg pics.  

Yami Bakura Kia: I tried to email you and your hotmail box was full.  I also tried to join your roleplay group and the site said you would let me know if my application would be accepted to rejected.  I'm curious to see if you ever got my application though msn groups.  Let me know.  I want to be Ryou if he's not already taken!!!!  

Wingstar: here's the dinner!!!

Sparky 16: My mom actually thought of that idea, and I just went with it.  It was a dangerous idea, but it worked.

Yami Krystal: I will read it sometime this weekend.  My master's thesis is being ignored too much lately.  My mom says if I spent this much time on my thesis, I'd be done.  She's right.

Yami tsuki Tenshi: I had a huge guilt trip after I'd say I'd end this fic.  Now I've decided to continue it!!! EAH!!!  But I need ideas or suggestions.  

Moonnymph:  I thought of this story in the shower.  Pretty funny, huh?

**This chappie is dedicated to all of my loyal fans who stuck with me all the way!!   Especially: Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Anigirl15, Random Rockstar, Invader Mya and her Yamis, and Yami Bakura Kia,Crypstaldragon98, Cheesepuff, Firedraygon97, Sarina Fannell !!  I would love for you guys to keep an eye out for my sequel to this fic.  I also will continue this one if you guys can send me some ideas.  The ideas can be either before or after Ryou's return to normal.**

**Yami Bakura=Yami in this chappie.  Yami Yugi is in the epilogue.**

**In Your Arms…**

Bakura was woken up from his nap by the familiar clanging of dishes.  He stretched and found Ryou cooking fish, the table set with three candles.

"Why didn't you call me?"  Bakura went to Ryou's side.  Ryou returned his gaze, his face still flushed with the aftermath of cold, but she grimaced.  

"You looked so peaceful.  I couldn't wake you."

Bakura smiled.  He enjoyed watching Ryou sleep, the feather-like breaths and his soft skin were intoxicating.  "So what can I do?"

"Hmm…Can you get the plates out?"  

Bakura stopped in his tracks.  "Plates?"

"Yes, plates.  We can't eat fish off of the tablecloth."

Bakura reached for the plates listening with sweaty palms for the knocking at the door.  This was like his dream.  Everything.  Bakura put the plates out quickly and returned to Ryou's side stirring the vegetables.  Ryou made a special red sauce, similar to spaghetti sauce, to go with the fish.  He offered a spoonful of the sauce to his yami to try.  Bakura bit the spoon and Ryou ran his thumb over Bakura's lips to catch whatever sauce would fall.  Bakura kissed Ryou's thumb.

"You don't want me to burn dinner again, do you?"

Bakura helped him put dinner on the table and lit the candles.  Ryou and Bakura sat down for their first dinner since Ryou was transformed.  Ryou eyed the fish hungrily as he waited in his chair, eyes cast down, for Bakura to take his fill first.  Bakura offered Ryou the plate first.  Ryou looked up at him.  "Are-are you sure?"

"You cooked it.  You should get the best pieces."  Ryou smiled and put two pieces of fish on his plate with some steamed vegetables.  Bakura took his first bite and made a yummy sound.  "This is really good, Ryou!"

"I try," he said sadly and quietly and suddenly stopped eating, "I know I had to get really good really fast."

They looked at each other hesitantly as they remembered their last dinner together.  Ryou's face wore a mask of shame; Bakura's was a mask of guilt.  "You're not pathetic, Ryou. What I said was wrong.  Really wrong."

"I know," he said looking down at his meal poking his fish with the fork.

"I just want you to be happy from now on, Ryou, and I will do everything and anything to make you happy."

Ryou rose from his chair and hugged his yami tightly.  "Thank you, yami." 

* sniff * "Thank you."

 Bakura pat his head.  "Now go eat before it gets cold.  You need your strength."  Ryou returned to his seat.  Bakura had never seen Ryou eat so much in a long time.  

After dinner they cleaned up the dishes together and Bakura helped Ryou with his homework.   

When they were done, Ryou went upstairs to take a bath.  Ryou sat in the tub and let the bubbles creep along his pale skin.  Bakura changed the sheets on Ryou's bed and placed Ryou's nightshirt on the bed.  When Ryou emerged from the bathroom, he wore a towel around his skinny waist and his hair.  Bakura watched as Ryou pulled the towel from his wet hair, the white locks falling and dripping.  Bakura pulled the shirt over Ryou's head as Ryou grabbed his brush. 

**************(Ryou and Bakura shouenen-ai goodness below !!!!)

Bakura stood behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his hikari.  He slowly moved Ryou's hair aside which was clinging to his skin. Bakura kissed the base of Ryou's neck where his hair still smelled of sweet summer apples.  Ryou smiled and leaned back into Bakura's kiss wrapping his arm around to caress Bakura's hair.  Bakura nipped and kissed him gently as Bakura closed the distance between their bodies.  "I love you, yami," Ryou gasped breathlessly.  

Bakura wrapped his arm in front of Ryou's stomach and pulled him closer.  Ryou turned around and cupped Bakura's face in his hands.  

"Tell me, Bakura-.  Tell me, Yami.  Do you…..love me?"

Bakura's mind flashed images of Ryou as a baby smiling at him, his own impatience with the oven, fear at finding Ryou taken from him in the store, guilt at discovering Ryou's health was failing him, and finally, Ryou's kiss in his dream.  He looked at Ryou and put his hand on Ryou's neck running his thumb along Ryou's jawbone.

"I will forever love you….until the end of time."  Bakura pulled back the sheets and carried Ryou to the bed.  He gently placed Ryou on the bed and sat next to him.  Bakura pulled the blankets over them as the yami leaned back on the pillow.  Ryou leaned over and kissed Bakura  on the lips running his hands over Bakura's chest.  

Bakura closed his eyes as Ryou's feather-like strokes sent shivers around his body.  Bakura could once again feel Ryou's heart beating wildly as Ryou kissed him.  

Ryou broke the kiss and rested his ear on Bakura's chest.  The yami wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder.  With every exhale, Bakura felt his warm breath and he smiled in peace watching his beloved fall into a blissful slumber.

O.K. I want to do an epilogue and a sequel to this.  Why an epilogue?  Because I thought of a great poem before going to work this morning and I cried myself to death.  It was so sweet.  The epilogue has really no function other than for me to say, Remember when Bakura said " I will forever love you….until the end of time."?  The epilogue proves that and has no bearing on the sequel.  

**There will be a sequel!!!**

**Now the sequel:**  YES, MORE SHOUENEN-AI, PEOPLE!!  I really enjoyed writing this scene on the bus and train to work.  The sequel has  MORE ANZU BASHING.  Anzu is evil, but pretends to be good as ever.  Will Bakura be able to rescue Ryou from Anzu's evil claws or will he lose him for good?  What if the yamis had to risk it all for their aibous?  Would you guys read it if I bump it up to R rating?  I can keep it at PG 13, too.  Once again, **I do no graphic sex scenes, but shouenen-ai?  Bring it on!!!**


	19. My Sweet Little Angel

This chappie is dedicated to Caro!  You've been such a great help!!

My sweet little Angel

            Ryou rested his head on Bakura's chest like he did every night when they slept.  Bakura had grown accustomed to Ryou sleeping beside him.  Tonight he couldn't sleep.  He couldn't understand why.  Maybe it was the warmth of the room or the quiet beating of Ryou's heart thumping against his side.  Bakura ran his fingers over Ryou's bare back to his bare shoulders feeling every rib, every curve of muscle. 

Ryou sighed in his sleep gripping Bakura tighter and tighter with a heavy sigh and a smile gracing his lips.  Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead and rested his cheek on the clump of white hair when the door slowly creaked.  Ryou didn't stir, but Bakura opened one eye to hear a voice calling to him coming closer to Ryou.  Bakura held Ryou closer to him causing Ryou to moan in his sleep.  As the voice traveled to the bed, the figure of the woman in Bakura's dream materialized.  Bakura watched her as she stood over Ryou.  Around her neck she wore a gold necklace and on her finger-the wedding band.

"It's you," he whispered.

"Hello, Bakura." She smiled. "You certainly look comfortable."

Bakura looked down at Ryou and couldn't help but smile.  He tried to pull the covers to hide Ryou's bare back.  The woman gently took the sheets and covered Ryou.  "I'm pleased to see you have settled your differences.  He looks much happier now."  She saw how Ryou's arm was draped over Bakura.  "It is strange.  That is how he used to sleep with me-when he was younger."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you..." The woman brushed Ryou's hair from his eyes lovingly.  On her finger was the wedding band in Ryou's mother's jewelry box.  Bakura gripped onto Ryou tighter.  "….and my child."

Bakura looked her in the eyes.  She had Ryou's eyes.  Her figure was always obscured in light when he looked at her.  Now he could see her resemblance to Ryou.  Her hair was white, and her eyes…they matched Ryou's perfectly.  

"You are….his mother?"

The woman turned her head to him and smiled at her.  "Rhea…My name is Rhea. Yes, I am his mother."

 "I thought you were-."

Rhea looked sadly down at Ryou.  She kneeled beside the bed and wrapped her arms around her son.  "Ryou was just a young boy.  His father was out on a dig in Egypt.  My Ryou was everything to me.  One day I was cooking in the kitchen and I heard a crash in the living room. I thought Ryou knocked into a table with his toys.  I found a man in black holding him.  He wanted the valuables in the house."

Bakura stopped and sat up in the bed.  "My dream!"

"Ryou still dreams about it.  That is why I recreated that dream for you.  That day, I wrestled Ryou from that man, but he was too strong for me.  I couldn't protect him.  I failed him."

"You didn't fail him, Rhea. He's still alive.  He wouldn't be breathing if it wasn't for you."

"The neighbors heard him crying 'mommy' By then it was too late for me.  Nothing mattered in the world as long as my son was safe."

The smile of contentment was still on Ryou's face in his mother's arms.  "I didn't want anything to happen to Ryou, Bakura.  That is why I did what I did.  I wanted no harm to come to my baby.  I wanted to see for myself that you would be willing to risk your life for him as I have."

"About what you said about Ryou not having much time left if I didn't mend my ways, were you serious?"

Rhea nodded.  "Ryou deserves a longer life than my own.  He deserves better than that."

"I will look after him."

"My son looks happy.  That is all that matters to me."

"He is all that matters to me.  I love him."

Rhea stood up beside Ryou and kissed him on the cheek slowly and gently.  Ryou slowly opened and rubbed his eyes.  "Goodnight, my sweet little angel."

"Bakura? Did you just kiss me?"

Ryou turned around to see the woman behind him.  Ryou immediately went pale and he sat up in the bed.  He raised his head and his trembling hand to touch her, falling tears glittering in the moonlight.  "M-Mommy?  Mommy, is that really…you?"

Rhea smiled down at him and kissed his forehead where Bakura kissed him.  "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

Bakura kneeled behind Ryou and gripped his shoulders.  "Goodnight……mommy."  Rhea turned to walk to the bedroom door again.  "Mommy!  Mommy! Don't leave! Please!  Mommy!" 

Rhea turned back to him. "I love you, Ryou."

"Mommy…"  Bakura gathered Ryou's shaking form in his arms as his mother left the room.  "My mommy…"  

Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead.  "You never told me what happened!  Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's been so long. I was so young!  I couldn't protect her!  I was weak!  You were right, Bakura.  I was weak."

Bakura cupped his partner's face in his hands.  "You are not weak, Ryou.  You are stronger than you believe.  It may hurt, but you are not responsible for her death.  Nothing you say or do can prove to me that you are responsible for her death.  Come back to bed."

Bakura laid Ryou back on the sheets and climbed in beside him.  Ryou hugged Bakura tighter as he nestled his head into Bakura's chest.  Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou.  It was strange how Ryou slept with him the same way he slept with his mother with his arm draped over his body.  Bakura stroked Ryou's cheek until he fell asleep again, the moonlight still illuminating his tears.  

"I will love you…until the end of time, my Ryou, my sweetheart,….my sweet little angel." 


	20. Sometime Later

**Everybody wanted an epilogue, so here it is.  I also have great news!!! I have a sequel to this called "Servant Yamis".  It's PG13 and it's an action/adventure/parody with all of the same Anzu bashing you guys love!!! Go check it out!!!  Yes, it is on fanfiction.net,too!  Yeah for me!!!**

**Also, I have two fans who are in the process of doing artwork for this story (I love you guys so much!!!  One of my best fans, cheesepuff, has drawn a picture of Bakura feeding Ryou the carrots and going, "Here comes the airplane!!"  I laughed forever!!  Here's the link: **http://www.geocities.com/artificial_myth/fanart.html

                **CHECK OUT THE LINK ABOVE,PEOPLE!!!  IT'S REALLY FUNNY!!!!**

Aznsillhouette:  I'll try to do a Yami/Yugi thing.  I thought of one this morning, so we shall see.  

You guys won't be disappointed!!!

Gyakutenno Megami: I wanted to bring Mai into this more. I'll try to add a little Honda into my next story.  With this story, it is obvious who I love and who I do not *Cough * Anzu *cough *.  Sorry.  Lump in my throat.  I think I'll make him normal since I do think he's cool and even I was a little turned on by him on a motorcycle…MMMMM…..Tristan on cycle….I can annoy Ryou. Give me time.

Meaghan: here's your epilogue.  Check out Servant Yamis by me.  More Anzu bashing!!!

Anigirl15:   I love yaoi,too.  I have found some really good pics of seto x yami even though on a Japanese website.  Sexy, sexy pics.  I know you know about "Servant Yamis", so I don't need to tell you it's a great fic.  Hopefully.  It's rating may be bumped up, though to R.  Not sure yet.  If I have a bad day at work, I usually take it out on my characters.  It's safer that way.  No one gets hurt…but them.

Digi: Check out my other fic "servant yamis".  

Kaoru: Glad you likey my story.  

Sarina Fannell: Sequel!!  Check it out Servant yamis!! Evil Anzu!!!

Pokegirl with attitude: Sorry about the shouenen-ai.  I hope you liked the fic anyway.  

Tenshi no yami: I love the wheel of anzu toture!!  Gotta use that in my next fic somehow. Hmm…

Yami krystal: You are the best!!!  I like doing the emotional stuff.  I'm not going to sound like Anzu, don't worry.

Yamiandyugi's lover: Look for my sequal.  Thankies for the reviews.

Yami Bakura Kia: I looooveee this guy in a cool reviewer kind of way!!!!  I really do!!! 

**Warnings: one Anzu bashing incident and angst.**

**THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED WITH SINCERE GRATITUDE TO MY LOYAL SUBJECTS..I MEAN FANS,  YAMI BAKURA KIA AND CHEESEPUFF.  **

**Epilogue to Nanny Bakura**

                Yami and Yugi took Anzu camping determined to get rid of her.  Anzu tried to make friends with the birds, trees, and deer.  Anzu tried to make friends with a bear…….she will be sorely missed.  

Joey and Tristan (I know he's not in this story, but I couldn't think of anything else) became very successful musicians (I can see them as rock stars, sorry. I know this came out of no where).

Bakura kept to his word.  Never again did he or Ryou fight.  When Bakura pledged to love Ryou until the end of time, he kept true to his word.  Ryou and Bakura became closer than either of them thought possible.  Bakura tended to Ryou in sickness and in health until he knew no spells, no cures to help his hikari.   Bakura woke up on day to find beside him, Ryou's head on his chest…still, his arm draped over him.    Bakura saw Yami at Ryou's funeral, but neither of them could say a word that could make the pain go away.  

Bakura returned to Ryou's grave every night and sang his special song to Ryou:

Now there, my love, there is no need to weep

Deep in the ground from whence you sleep

I smile at the day I wiped the tears from your eyes

And tried to comfort you there by your side.

I do not cry, I do not weep

You are with me even in sleep

Rest, my beloved, my all….my light

Sleep, my dear angel, my love of my life.

Bakura sat with Ryou until the sun would rise before retreating back into the ring during the day to relive his happy moments with Ryou.

The poem is my own.  I'm a published poet and this is my new one.  LOOK OUT FOR MY SEQUEL NOW POSTED!!!  "SERVANT YAMIS"


End file.
